Moi, Virginia Catleen Walter
by Elisys
Summary: Je m'appelle Virginia. J'ai onze ans et je vis avec ma mère. Nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et pourtant... Je viens d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière et que j'ai été adoptée ! Et je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises,puisque maintenant que je suis à Poudlard, je compte découvrir qui sont mes vrais parents !( L'histoire se déroule en même temps que le T2)
1. Prologue

Voilà une nouvelle fiction qui démarre… Je vous laisse lire ce prologue et on se retrouve tout en bas. Bonne lecture !

Ps : Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage de Virginia et l'histoire

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Dans un quartier de Londres, étendue sur son lit, une jeune fille rêvait. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans… Elle avait de longs cheveux roux impossible à coiffer et de grands yeux noisette, brillant d'intelligence. Les rayons du soleil filtrait au travers de sa fenêtre et illuminait son visage. C'était les vacances. En cette fin d'Aout, la chaleur était encore présente et on pouvait voir les arroseurs automatiques rafraîchir les pelouses ainsi que les habitants bronzer. La petite fille fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de sa mère qui lui annonçait que le dîner était prêt. Elle sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers puis elle entra dans la cuisine.

** \- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange maman ?** demanda t-elle

** \- Salade de pomme de terre avec un peu de jambon.** répondit la femme

La mère et la fille se mirent à table et commencèrent à dîner. La mère avait les traits tirés et elle paraissait plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était véritablement. Avant elle devait être très belle.

** \- Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'épicerie ?** somma la petite

** \- Autant que d'habitude**. répliqua la mère. **Tu comptes organiser quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ?**

** \- Non. Tu me répète suffisamment que tu as du mal à gagner de l'argent et qu'il ne faut pas le gaspiller… **

La famille vivait dans une situation plus que précaire… La mère dirigeait une petite épicerie qui avait du mal à résister à la concurrence des hypermarchés. Une fois le repas terminé, la petite aida sa mère à débarrasser la table, monta se mettre en pyjama, se lava les dents puis redescendit dans le salon.

** \- Demain tu as onze ans Virginia.**

** \- Je sais maman. Mais ça ne change rien pour nous, je rentre au collège et je vais continuer à avoir de bonnes notes. Puis je reprendrais l'épicerie. C'est ce que tu me répète depuis toujours.**

Sur ces paroles, Virginia embrassa sa mère et monta dans sa chambre.

** \- Dors bien, Virginia Catleen Walter… **dit Mrs Walter

** \- Toi aussi maman, **répliqua Virginia

La petite finit de monter les dernières marches qui la séparaient de sa chambre, elle ouvrit son lit et s'y glissa. Elle éteignit les lumières et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit. Comme à son habitude, elle ne s'endormirait pas avant minuit, à cet instant elle aura onze ans. Les minutes défilaient longuement, son réveil affichait à présent 11h59. _Allez Virg', fait un veux…_ 00h00… «_ Bon anniversaire Virginia… » _Pensa-t-elle. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas qu'elle allait prochainement faire des découvertes plus que surprenante…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Walter vint réveiller sa fille à 6 heures 45, l'épicerie ouvrait à 8heures et Virginia devait aider sa mère, deux bras de plus n'étaient pas de refus. Après un bon petit-déjeuner la mère et la fille se rendirent au magasin. Le rôle de Virginia consistait à ranger les boîtes de conserves dans les rayons et renseigner les clients. Le début de journée fut comme tous les autres : d'un calme absolu. Vers midi, on ferma la boutique et les deux femmes allèrent manger. A deux heures, Virginia repris sa place dans les rayons et l'après-midi fut aussi calme que le matin.

Une fois chez elle, Virginia pris une douche et descendit dans le salon. Elle y trouva sa mère un café à la main, en train de lire le journal. Virginia pris place à côté de sa mère et alluma la télévision. Elles furent interrompues dans leurs occupations quand on toqua à la porte. Virginia se leva et ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait une femme. Elle avait la cinquantaine bien tassée, ses cheveux étaient gris et tiré en chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère. Elle portait une longue robe verte. _« Halloween n'a pas changé de date… »_ songea Virginia.

** \- Minerva McGonagall !** se présenta la dame. **Vous devez-être miss Walter...**

** \- Euh…oui.** balbutia la petite

** \- Puis-je entrer ?**

Et, sans attendre de réponse la dame entra. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de près par Virginia qui ne semblait pas très rassurée. La dame se présenta à Mrs Walter et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Elle fit signe à Virginia et sa mère de faire de même et commença :

** \- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins ! Je suis le professeur McGonagall et j'enseigne la métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Je suis ici, parce que Miss Walter est une sorcière et qu'elle doit effectuer, comme tous les autres sorciers d'Angleterre, ses études à Poudlard.**

** \- Ex…Excuser-moi, mais je pense avoir mal compris… Ma fille n'est pas une sorcière… C'est… Absurde…**

** \- Elle n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ?**

** \- N…Non…**

** \- Au courant de quoi ? **demanda Virginia

** \- Je…Tu… Tu as été adopté Virginia… **dit la mère d'une voix blanche

Virginia mit quelques minutes à digérer l'information. Elle, adoptée ? Non, impossible ! Quoique, en y repensant… Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à sa mère et encore moins à son défunt père (d'après le peu de photo qu'elle avait observé) ni à ses grand- parents. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été adoptée… Sa mère avait baissé les yeux, Virginia prit cela comme un aveu. Adoption, passe encore mais elle, Virginia Catleen Walter, une sorcière, non alors là aucun risque ! Comme si le professeur de métamorphose avait déchiffré ses interrogations, elle demanda :

** \- Miss Walter, ne vous est-il jamais arrivé des **_choses_** qui se produisaient quand vous étiez en colère, triste ou encore quand vous aviez peur, des **_choses_** dont vous ne pouvez pas fournir d'explication ?**

Oh bien sûr, il y avait la fois où elle avait fait _accidentellement _tombée un rayonnage entier de pot de confiture parce qu'elle était épuiséeet aussi la fois où le chat de sa voisine s'était envolé parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et aussi parce que le chat lui était insupportable mais ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde ça, non ?

** \- Vous voyez.** poursuivis le professeur McGonagall, **Poudlard est un lieu où vous apprendrez à maîtriser votre magie, après tous vos parents étaient de grands sorciers…**

** \- Professeur qui était mes parents ? **demanda Virginia

** \- Oh, je pense que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour vous en parler miss…**

** \- Et à part la métamorphose, qu'est-ce que je…**

** \- ASSEZ ! **s'emporta la mère, **il est hors de question que Virginia aille apprendre quoi que ce soit dans votre école de…de…**

** \- Mrs Walter, votre fille est une sorcière et cela vous ne pouvez pas l'en empêcher !** répliqua calmement McGonagall. **Maintenant miss, je vous demanderez de bien vouloir aller faire vos bagages, je vous ais réservé une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.**

** \- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'emmener ma fille ! **vociféra la mère

** \- Le Poudlard Express part dans une semaine et votre fille doit allez acheter ses fournitures ! Vous la verrez à Noël ! **dit la sorcière d'une voix beaucoup moins calme

Virginia monta dans sa chambre, pris les quelques affaires qu'elle entassa dans sa valise et redescendit. Le professeur de métamorphose l'attendait dans le hall. Après avoir brièvement étreignit sa mère, elle sortit. McGonagall fit disparaître ses affaires et lui tendit son bras. Virginia l'attrapa et elle eut l'impression d'être aspirée dans un énorme tuyau en caoutchouc. Elle était compressée si bien que, quand elle se retrouva à l'air libre quelques instants plus tard, elle manqua de rendre son dîner.

** \- Félicitation miss. Les sorciers transplanant pour la première fois s'en sorte rarement aussi bien que vous ! **

** \- Alors ce qu'on vient de faire c'est du transplatruc, c'est ça?**

** \- Transplanage, ce téléporter si vous préférez.**

Les deux sorcières entrèrent dans le pub et le professeur prit congé, laissant Virginia avec Tom, le gérant qui montra à la jeune fille sa chambre, il lui transmit également sa lettre de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain pour aller acheter ses fournitures et elle était impatiente, impatiente de connaître le monde des sorciers son monde ! La lettre était écrite à l'encre verte et à l'arrière le logo représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent avec au milieu la lettre P pour Poudlard. Elle décacheta et lut :

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chère Miss Walter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire chère Miss Water, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe_

Elle posa le premier parchemin et s'empara du suivant.

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__ \- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en __cuir__ de __dragon__ ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_  
_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements__ (niveau 1), de __Miranda Fauconnette__  
__Histoire de la magie__, de __Bathilda Tourdesac__  
__Magie théorique__, de __Adalbert Lasornette__  
__Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants__, de __Emeric G. Changé__  
__Mille herbes et champignons magiques__, de __Phyllida Augirolle__  
__Potions magiques__, de __Arsenius Beaulitron__  
__Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques__, de __Norbert Dragonneau_

_Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Vadrouilles avec les goules, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Vacances avec les harpies, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Randonnées avec les trolls, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages avec les vampires, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Promenades avec les loups-garous, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Une année avec le yéti, par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Fournitures_  
_1 __baguette magique__  
1 __chaudron__ (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un __hibou__ OU un __chat__ OU un __crapaud__._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE_

_BALAI._

Elle rangea précieusement sa lettre et s'installa au fond du lit. Il n'était pas très confortable mais, il avait quelque chose de… magique, oui c'est cela magique. Virginia songea que ce mot reviendrait souvent au cours des prochains mois voire des prochaines années. Elle finit par trouver le sommeil à une heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà, alors Review ? p

Les prochains chapitre ce feront du point de vue de Virginia.


	2. Nouveau Monde

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Nouveau monde._

* * *

Les rayons du soleil caressent mon visage, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me lever. Et si tout ce qui s'était passé hier, n'avait été qu'un rêve… Rien que pour cela je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, et après avoir tergiversé pendant de longue minutes, j'émerge doucement du pays des rêves. Je me trouve bien au Chaudron Baveur. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage et je me lève. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et après m'être lavée, je tente de me coiffer. A quoi cela sert-il ? Aucune idée, j'ai toujours la même tête qu'au lever…

Je descends et me retrouve nez à nez avec Tom, le gérant. Il me demande ce que je désire prendre et n'ayant aucune idée de la gastronomie sorcière, je le laisse décider pour moi. Il m'indique une table au fond de la salle. Je m'y installe. Je suis seule, et je préfère cela car je déteste être remarquée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom revient vers moi. Il porte un plateau avec plusieurs victuailles dessus. J'identifie sans difficultés, les toasts et les pancakes mais la boisson qu'i cotés ne me dit rien. Devant mon air suspicieux, Tom m'indique que le breuvage est du jus de citrouille, une boisson très rependue dans le monde des sorciers. Je m'en saisis et commence à boire, c'est délicieux ! Après m'être rassasiée, je remonte dans ma chambre et saisis ma liste de fourniture. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher à dix heures pour faire mes courses. Je redescends donc.

Je l'identifie sans difficultés. Aujourd'hui, elle porte un béret avec des motifs écossais et une grande robe verte. Elle me salue et me demande comment je vais. Je lui réponds que tout va bien et que j'ai hâte de faire mes achats. Elle me sourit. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur du pub. Devant moi se dresse un grand mur de brique. Elle sort sa baguette (enfin je suppose que c'est sa baguette) et tapote le mur qui s'ouvre instantanément. Je suis émerveillée par ce que je vois. Les gens sont coiffés de grand chapeau et discute vivement. Les boutiques sont toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres : de la boutique de vêtements (chez madame Guipure, d'après le panneau) à la boutique de balai. Je regarde partout, j'essaye de tout retenir même si cela est impossible. Nous nous arrêtons finalement devant un grand bâtiment blanc et imposant qui est légèrement penché.

** \- Voici Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. C'est ici que nous allons chercher votre or.** me dit le professeur.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, le temps de lire l'inscription gravée sur le mur :

_Entre __ici__ étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas __gagner__,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Nous poussons la lourde porte en bronze et nous entrons finalement dans la banque. De chaque côté se trouve des créatures qui écrivent avec de grandes plumes. Ce sont des gobelins d'après ce que me dit le professeur McGonagall. Nous avançons et nous arrivons devant un gobelin. McGonagall tend une clé et le gobelin nous prie de le suivre. Nous montons dans un chariot qui va à une vitesse folle. Je suis déjà malade en bus alors le chariot est une vrai souffrance pour moi. Au bout de quelques minutes de pur supplice, nous descendons.

** \- Coffre 687 !** dit le gobelin

Il ouvre le coffre. Le professeur de métamorphose me fait signe d'entrer. Devant moi de dresse d'énorme pile de pièces dorées, argentées et en bronze. McGonagall m'apprend que les dorées sont des gallions, les argentées des mornilles et celles en bronze des noises. Elle me tend aussi une bourse dans laquelle je m'empresse de mettre les pièces. Puis après avoir repris le chariot, nous sortons de la banque. Que c'est bien d'avoir un peu d'air ! Nous remontons l'allée et le professeur s'adresse à moi :

** \- Je dois y aller, le professeur Dumbledore m'attend. **devant mon air ahuri, elle s'empresse d'ajouter : **Le directeur, voyons !**

Je me disais bien que ce nom ne m'était pas totalement inconnu… Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, McGonagall était déjà partie. Je consulte ma liste de fourniture et commence mes courses. Après avoir acheté mon uniforme, mes livres (la file d'attente était impressionnante d'ailleurs), mon chaudron et toute les autres bricoles (gants, cache-oreilles…) je me dirige vers la boutique de baguette magique elle n'est pas plus imposante que les autres. Il y a un petit écriteau que je déchiffre :

« _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C._».

J'entre. L'intérieur est austère et poussiéreux. Il y a de grandes étagères en bois sur lesquelles sont entassées des boîtes qui doivent renfermées les baguettes magiques. Il y en a tellement que je me demande comment cela se fait que les présentoirs ne se soient pas encore écroulés. Je me dirige vers le comptoir et appuis sur la sonnette. Un homme aux cheveux blancs et emmêlés émerge de l'arrière-boutique.

** \- B…Bonjour**, dis-je

** \- Bonjour Miss, vous venez pour une baguette ? **me demande-t-il

** \- Oui.** répondis-je

Il se dirige vers une étagère à ma droite et me tend une baguette. Il m'apprend qu'elle mesure 24,6 cm et en bois de frêne et possède un ventricule de dragon. Je la prends et la secoue, elle s'échappe de ma main. Ollivander la reprend et va en chercher une autre. Il me donne une nouvelle baguette et celle-ci est si puissante qu'en la prenant je manque de m'étaler par terre. Et cela continue avec une dizaine d'autre baguette… Il me tend une dernière. 25,7cm en bois de chêne et avec un crin de licorne. Souple et facile à manier, idéale pour la métamorphose. Je m'en saisis. Aussitôt une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps.

** \- Eh bien, je pense que nous avons trouvé votre baguette.** Se réjouis le fabricant

Je règle les sept gallions que coûte la baguette et m'apprête à prendre la porte quand Ollivander me dit :

** \- N'oubliez pas Miss, c'est la baguette qui choisis son sorcier, pas l'inverse.**

Je lui souris et sors de la boutique. Je finis mon périple à la ménagerie magique où je m'achète une magnifique chouette effraie. Elle a le plumage roux. Je vais aussi chez Eylops, au royaume du hibou et achète du Miamhibou sur les conseils de la vendeuse. Il est près de cinq heures quand je regagne ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Je pose mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce et déballe mes livres qui ont été précautionneusement emballés dans du papier kraft. Je m'empare du premier (qui est le plus gros) et commence à lire. Je suis en train de lire la page 65 quand je tombe sur un nom : Gwendoline la Fantasque. Je décide de donner le nom de Gwendoline à ma chouette. Celle-ci hulule doucement. Je regarde la pendule qui se trouve sur la table de chevet et me rend compte qu'il est prêt de sept heures. Je me précipite hors de la chambre et dévale les escaliers. Je m'assois à une table au fond et Tom arrive.

** \- Alors Virginia, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? J'ai de la soupe au poivre !** me dit-il.

** \- Euh, oui d'accord.**

Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard avec la soupe.

** \- Un conseil ma petite, mange la vite avant qu'elle te mange…**

Je m'exécute et manque de m'étouffer. Pour une soupe au poivre c'est vraiment…poivré ! En moins de cinq minutes j'ai finis ma soupe. Je remonte dans ma chambre et finis la lecture d'Histoire de la magie. Je m'empare ensuite du livre de potion et le dévore littéralement. Je pense que ce sera ma matière préféré. Tout à l'air passionnant sauf peut-être la défense contre les forces du mal. Les livres sont d'un ennui mortel, l'homme qui les a écrits doit être tout sauf compétent pour exercer un poste de professeur. Enfin bref ! Je me mets en pyjama et me glisse sous la couette. Je n'éprouve aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil, la journée a été riche en émotion et particulièrement harassante.

**°o0o°**

Le lendemain, je me lève plus tard que d'habitude. Le réveil indique dix heures. D'habitude, si je ne suis pas levée à cette heure, ma mère vient me réveiller. Je me rends donc dans la salle de bain et enfile mes vêtements. Je renonce à me coiffer, après tout on ne voit pas la différence. J'attache simplement ma chevelure avec un élastique. Je descends et après un bon petit déjeuner, je pars me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais chez Fleury et Bott, il y a une queue impressionnante pour des dédicaces… J'arrive à me frayer un chemin quand j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Pourvu que je ne sois pas dans la photo je déteste cela ! Je prends mes deux livres (Histoire de Poudlard et Histoire de la magie moderne) et règle les achats. Je passe devant la file d'attente et une déclaration m'interpelle :

\- **…c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !**

Je me retourne vivement tandis ce qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Alors c'est lui ! Il n'a pas du tout le profil d'un professeur et je sais déjà que ses cours vont être une catastrophe. Il suffit juste de voir comment il parle et comment il est habillé ! Si ma mère était là, elle me dirait « Ma chérie, l'habit ne fait pas le moine tu sais… » Sauf qu'elle ne voit pas le zigoto qui est en face de moi ! Je finis par sortir de la boutique et tombe nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux blond, presque blanc. Il me toise et je lui rends son regard. Il se détourne et j'en profite pour me sauver.

De retour au pub je monte dans ma chambre où je déballe mes livres. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'un hibou grand-duc est sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quand je lui ouvre, il se faufile dans la chambre. Je prends la lettre et lui donne un peu de Miamhibou. Il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'un billet de train. Il est inscrit dessus. Poudlard Express, Gare de King's Cross, départ le 1er Septembre, voie 9 ¾. Mais cette voie n'existe pas ! Perplexe je descends à la réception et je demande à Tom :

** \- Tom, la voie 9 ¾…**

** \- Ah tu as reçu ton billet !**

** \- Oui mais, la voie 9 ¾ … **

** \- Lavinia t'accompagnera.**

Je monte dans ma chambre et prend un parchemin. Je me saisis de la plume et commence à écrire une lettre pour ma mère.

_Maman,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je me plais beaucoup ici et j'ai hâte de faire mon entrée à l'école. Le Chemin de Traverse (où j'ai fait mes achats) est génial. Je t'enverrai une prochaine lettre pour te prévenir que je suis bien arrivée. _

_Ta fille, Virginia._

J'attache la lettre à la patte de Gwendoline et la chouette s'envole.

**°o0o°**

Les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas… Nous sommes la veille de la rentrée et je finis de préparer ma malle. Je vérifie bien que tout y est et je la boucle. Je me couche dans mon lit et pour une fois, j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Je stresse. Et si je loupais le train… Non tout se passera bien. Le lendemain je suis levée à sept heures ! Je m'habille et tente désespérément de me coiffer. Je descends, prends mon petit-déjeuner et monte descendre mes bagages. C'est Lavinia, une des serveuses qui m'emmène.

Nous arrivons à 10 heures 45 devant la barrière, entre les voies 9 et 10. Lavinia me souhaite bonne chance et je m'élance. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, un train à vapeur rouge vif se tient devant moi. Je suis époustouflée. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté ici. Je monte et trouve un compartiment vide. Je monte ma malle dans le filet à bagages avec difficulté (je n'ai que 11 ans et je ne suis pas très grande) puis m'installe sur la banquette à côté de la fenêtre. Je consulte ma montre 10 heures 55. Le train part dans cinq minutes. Soudain, quatre personnes arrivent devant moi. Tous roux à l'exception d'un garçon qui porte des dreadlocks.

** \- Salut**, me dit un garçon roux

** \- Tu entre en première année ?** me demande l'autre qui doit être son jumeau.

** \- Oui, **je réponds

** \- Parfait, tu n'as qu'à te mettre là Ginny !**

Puis les 3 garçons partent et la fille vient s'assoir en face de moi.

** \- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, et ceux que tu viens de voir ce sont mes frère Fred et Georges.**

** \- Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Moi c'est Virginia Walter.**

Nous bavardons longtemps. Elle vient d'une famille de sang-pur ( sorciers pur souche) et son père est tellement passionné par les moldus que sa famille est qualifiée de traître à son sang. Elle me dit aussi que, c'est la seule fille Weasley depuis sept générations. Je lui demande de me parler un peu de sa famille :

** \- J'ai six frères ! Bill travaille comme briseur de sort en Egypte, Charlie travaille dans un élevage de dragon en Roumanie, Percy entre en 6****ème**** année il est à Gryffondor et il est aussi préfet. Il y a ensuite les jumeaux, que tu as vus tout à l'heure, ils sont en 4****ème**** année et enfin il y a Ron qui entre en 2****ème**** année, tous à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, il devait me rejoindre… Lui est Harry ont dû trouver un compartiment…**

** \- Harry… Comme Harry Potter ?**

** \- Oui c'est lui !** me dit-elle, avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux

Le chariot de friandise arrive et la dame nous demande si nous voulons quelque chose. Ginny refuse. Prise de pitié je demande 6 paquets de patacitrouilles, 4 chocogrenouilles et 2 paquets de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.

Le restant du voyage se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Fred (enfin, je crois) viens nous avertir que nous allons bientôt arriver et nous enfilons nos robes de sorciers. Le train s'arrête brusquement. Nous descendons avec nos malles et un géant nous fait signe en criant « Les premières années, par ici ! » Une fois que tout le monde est arrivé, nous montons dans des barques et nous traversons un immense lac.

** \- Voici Poudlard !** rugit le géant

Devant moi se dresse un immense château. Je regarde Ginny. Elle est bouche-bée. Les barques s'arrêtent et nous descendons. Nous arrivons devant les lourdes portes. Mon cœur bas à 10 000 à l'heure. Je respire profondément et entre à la suite de Ginny.


	3. Répartition et premiers cours

Et voilà la suite !

Ps : Oui, je sais la chanson du Choixpeau est celle du premier livre mais croyez-moi, il vaut mieux celle-ci que celle-ci que celle que j'ai écrite…

* * *

_Répartition et premiers cours_

* * *

Émerveillée… j'étais émerveillée… J'échange avec Ginny un long regard. Elle aussi est émerveillée… Nous nous rassemblons et j'aperçois un petit garçon avec un appareil photo. Il me remarque et s'avance vers moi.

** \- Salut, je m'appelle Colin. Colin Crivey !**

Ginny se retourne et vient se poster à mes côtés.

** \- Moi c'est Virginia Walter.**

** \- Et moi Ginny Weasley.**

Colin reprend son appareil et nous flash. J'allais l'étriper quand McGonagall arrive. Elle se poste devant nous et nous regarde attentivement. Elle s'attarde quelques instants sur moi et je crois voir l'ombre d'un sourire. Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier car elle commence son discours :

** \- Bienvenue à Poudlard, **dit le professeur McGonagall**. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.  
Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.**

Je regarde Ginny qui tente de défroisser sa robe. Quant à moi j'essaye de discipliner mes cheveux, c'est perdu d'avance… Le professeur de métamorphose revient et nous nous mettons en rang par deux. Je suis tellement stressée que je manque de me prendre les pieds dans ma robe. Ma maladresse va devenir légendaire… Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Il y a quatre longues tables où les élèves nous dévisagent, sur l'estrade face à nous se trouve la table des professeurs. Au-dessus de nous, des bougies flottent et le plafond représente un ciel étoilé sans nuages.

** \- C'est un plafond magique,** dis-je à Ginny**, je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard.**

Nous arrivons devant la table des professeurs. J'observe les enseignants. Je remarque qu'il y a celui que j'ai vu à la librairie et je croise le regard d'un homme. Il a les cheveux noirs et s'est à se demander s'il se lave les cheveux. On dirait une chauve-souris. Il m'observe avec insistance…je détourne la tête la première pour me concentre r sur le chapeau. Une ouverture se forme au milieu et le chapeau commence à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_ Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon_ _choix__._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Il faut juste poser un vieux chapeau moisi sur sa tête ! À cet instant, la seule chose que j'espère était que le Choixpeau n'ait pas de poux… McGonagall prend un long parchemin qu'elle déroule. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commence à faire l'appel.

** \- Alonso, Stefan.**

_** \- Poufsouffle ! **_s'écrie le chapeau

** \- Appleby, Lana.**

_** \- Serdaigle !**_

La répartition continue ainsi un moment. Colin Crivey, est le premier à être envoyé à Gryffondor. A mes côtés je vois Ginny qui commence à s'angoisser. Je lui jette un regard que je veux rassurant. Elle se penche vers moi et chuchote.

** \- Je ne trouve pas mon frère…**

** \- Lequel ?**

** \- Ron…**

La file d'élèves raccourcit et nous arrivons bientôt à la lettre V.

** \- Valence, Cassie.**

_** \- Serpentard !**_

** \- Walter, Virginia.**

Je respire un bon coup et je m'avance vers le tabouret. McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête et une voix résonne dans mon esprit.

** \- Hum… Oui, je vois… de grandes qualités intellectuelles, du courage aussi… Beaucoup de courage… De la sagesse, aussi… Tu es difficile à placer… Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Hum, voyons… Il vaut mieux te placer comme tes parents… **_**Gryffondor !**_

Un vacarme s'élève de la table des rouge et or. Je m'assois face à Fred et Georges et observe mon amie qui est appelée. A peine le chapeau est posé sur sa tête qu'il crie : _**Gryffondor !**_Chancelante, Ginny vient s'assoir à mes côtés. La Répartition est finie. Dumbledore se lève et tout le monde se tait. Il regarde l'assemblée et quand il pose ses yeux sur moi, j'ai l'impression désagréable de passer aux rayons X. Lors que Percy me félicite et me parle de sa grande ambition (travailler avec Mr Croupton que je ne connais absolument pas), Dumbledore se lève et commence son discours :

** \- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.**

Les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient assis face à moi regardaient en l'air une expression affichée sur leurs visages qui semblait vouloir dire _« Nous ? Non ! Pas du tout notre genre… ». _Je me concentre sur Dumbledore qui poursuit son discours :

** \- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine.**

** \- Percy, tu as vus Ron ou Harry ? **demande Ginny

** \- Non, pas depuis que nous sommes arrivés au château. **

Puis Percy se lève et fait de grand geste dans tous les sens en criant : **Les premières années suivez-moi. **J'échange avec Ginny un long regard. Visiblement, comme moi, elle se retient de rire. Nous montons les escaliers qui, comme nous le fait remarquer Percy, bougent sans arrêt. Nous arrivons devant le portrait d'une Grosse Dame et Percy dit d'un ton assuré et qu'il voulait important : **Antochère. **Le portrait pivote et nous entrons dans notre salle commune.

L'endroit est rassurant. Les couleurs son rouge et or et un canapé est installé devant une cheminée où le feu crépite. Percy nous indique l'endroit où nous allons dormir. Je partage mon dortoir avec Ginny et Vicky Frobisher. Nous nous installons en silence et mes comparses s'endorment instantanément. Quant à moi, je retourne les propos du Choixpeau dans ma tête. Ainsi donc, mes parents étaient à Gryffondor… Je ne tarde pas à trouver le sommeil. La journée du lendemain va être particulièrement riche en émotion !

**°o0o°**

Le lendemain je me lève de bonne humeur. Vicky et Ginny ne sont pas encore levées. Tant mieux, je déteste me presser à la salle de bain. Une fois lavée et habillée, je décide de réveiller mon amie. La rousse étouffe un grognement mais consent à se lever. Une fois prête, nous descendons dans la salle commune. Notre emploi du temps est affiché sur le tableau. Nous nous approchons.

** \- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ?** demande mon amie. **Double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Lochkart, Histoire de la Magie avec Binns et Botanique avec Chourave. Bon allons faire nos sacs !**

Une fois nos affaires bouclées nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle, Ginny aperçois son frère et se précipite vers lui.

** \- Ron, où était tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout !**

** \- C'est une longue histoire… **répond un garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair que j'identifie comme étant Harry Potter

Ginny semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais son teint prend une couleur cramoisi lorsqu'elle croise le regard d'Harry. Beaucoup moins timide que mon amie qui s'assoit loin du groupe, je tends la main à Harry et lui dit :

** \- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! je m'appelle Virginia Walter !**

** \- Et moi c'est…**

** \- Harry Potter, oui je sais ! Et toi tu dois être Ron, le frère de Ginny. Quand à toi c'est Hermione Granger, Ginny m'a aussi parlé de toi.**

Je viens m'assoir face à Ginny. Nous bavardons joyeusement lorsque les hiboux arrivent. Je n'aperçois pas ma chouette et continue à manger mes toasts. Je suis interrompue par une voix qui s'élève à ma droite. Ron a reçu une lettre d'un rouge vif. Il l'ouvre doucement. J'ai à peine le temps de croiser le regard inquiet de Ginny qu'une voix retentie.

** \- RONALD WEASLEY, COMMENT AS-TU OSE VOLE CETTE VOITURE ! JE SUIS VÉRITABLEMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE VA FAIRE L'OBJET D'UNE ENQUÊTE AU MINISTÈRE ET C'EST ENTIÈREMENT DE TA FAUTE ! SI JAMAIS TU FAIS UN SEUL PAS DE TRAVERS TU REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON ! Quant à toi Ginny chérie, bravo pour ton admission à Gryffondor. Ton père et moi sommes très fiers.**

La beuglante siffle une dernière fois et se détruit, rependant des bouts de parchemin sur la table. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ron. Il est aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine ! Je finis mon assiette et aux alentours de 7h45 nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

** \- Fred m'a dit que la salle se trouvait au deuxième étage.**

Nous tournons en rond un moment mais nous arrivons quand même avec 5 minutes d'avances. Lochkart n'est pas encore arrivé. A la sonnerie nous entrons dans la salle et nous installons. Ginny et moi réussissons à trouver une table près des fenêtres. Je sors mes livres et attends. Soudain la porte de l'étage s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et notre professeur débarque. Il porte une grande robe dorée. C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais…

** \- Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… moi**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ginny. Elle a les yeux rivés sur Lockhart. Elle bave presque.

** \- Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo mais ne parlons pas de ça. Je ne me suis pas débarrassé du Spectre de la Mort en lui souriant. Ha ha… Bien à présent pour voir si vous avez bien lus mes livres, je vais vous soumettre à un petit questionnaire…**

Notre professeur passe dans les rangs et nous donne le formulaire. Je le regarde rapidement. Il n'y a que des questions sur lui ! Sa couleur préférée, sa date d'anniversaire et j'en passe. Je vois Ginny remplir avec une facilité déconcertante le questionnaire. Lockhart est assis à son bureau en train de se recoiffer. Je regarde rapidement les réponses de Ginny et recopie vite fait. La sonnerie retentit et je notre professeur reprend les formulaires. Avec Ginny, je me dirige vers la sortie.

** \- Son cours n'est qu'une énorme blague !** dis-je. **Un questionnaire… Sur lui qui plus est… **

** \- Moi j'ai trouvé ça…**

** \- Ne me dis pas instructif ! Bon allons en Histoire de la Magie !**

Il s'avère que ce cours, que je pensais passionnant, se révèle être d'un ennui… Binns est un fantôme qui parle sans s'arrêter d'une voix monocorde. Au bout de cinq minutes j'ai rejoint la plupart des élèves au pays des rêves. La seule chose bien ce matin c'était la botanique. Enfin un professeur qui sait de quoi il parle. Après avoir mangé, nous nous dirigeons vers notre seul cours de l'après-midi : les potions. Autant dire que j'ai hâte !

** \- D'après Fred et Georges, Rogue est un tyran**. m'apprend Ginny

Nous arrivons au cachot en avance. Nous entrons dans la pièce et je m'installe avec Ginny au deuxième rang. Tout à coup Rogue apparaît. Il porte toujours la même cape qui lui donne l'air d'une chauve-souris.

** \- Vous êtes ici pour ****apprendre la science**** subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, **dit-il**. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.**

Ces yeux s'attardent quelques instants sur moi. Je le fixe aussi et je sens que je vais le regretter… Il s'avance vers moi et je me tasse un peu plus sur ma chaise.

** \- Miss Walter… n'est-ce pas ?**

J'acquiesce en espérant qu'il va me laisser tranquille.

** \- Miss Walter, pouvez-vous me dire les ingrédients que comporte un remède contre les furoncles ?**

Facile. Je me redresse et lui lance :

** \- Il contient des orties séchées, des crochets de serpents, des limaces à cornes ainsi que des épines de porc-épic**. répondis-je

Rogue me toise mais il finit par partir. Il tapote sur son tableau et la recette de la potion contre les furoncles apparaît. Je vais chercher les ingrédients et je commence. Au bout d'une heure, j'obtiens l'éclatante couleur rose que doit prendre ma potion. Je verse ma préparation dans une petite fiole et l'apporte à Rogue. Il la regarde cherchant visiblement quelque chose à critiquer et me fait finalement signe de retourner à ma place. La sonnerie résonne et nous sortons.

** \- Finalement ça s'est bien passé ! **dis-je

** \- Parle pour toi ! Moi au lieu de rose, ma potion est devenue rouge. **se lamente Ginny

** \- En tout cas c'est bien, on n'a pas encore eut de devoir !**

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous regagnons notre salle commune.

* * *

Et voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	4. Balais volants et étrange évènement

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Avant de commencer votre lecture, j'aimerai dire deux mots, pour faire un bilan :

302 vues, 1 favori, 3 alertes et seulement 3 commentaires (merci Valentine). C'est moi ou il y a un petit problème ? Bref je poste cette histoire pour mon plaisir mais aussi parce que je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis, c'est important. Am fiction n'est pas parfaite mais si je pouvais avoir des avis sur mon style d'écriture, histoire… sans être méchant et insultant s'il vous plaît, ça me ferais vraiment très plaisir. Bon bonne lecture, et à la prochaine dans une review…

* * *

_Balais volants et étrange évènement_

* * *

Ça fait déjà un mois que je suis à Poudlard et j'ai l'impression d'être toujours aussi paumée que la première semaine. Pourtant pendant nos heures de libres, Ginny, Colin et moi explorons le château, c'est ainsi que nous avons fini par découvrir un passage secret qui nous mène au deuxième étage, presque face à la classe de sortilèges. Ce début de scolarité est tout à fait banal, classique. Dans la mesure où l'on considère que la magie est quelque chose de banal, bien-sûr. Nous avons des devoirs, pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour occuper nos week-ends.

En parlant de devoir, il y a une chose que je trouve bizarre. A chaque fois que le professeur Rogue me rend un devoir, j'ai l'impression que cela le dérange qu'il n'y ait jamais rien à dire. J'ai tout le temps la mention Optimal, en même temps j'adore les potions. Mais je trouve quand même étrange que notre maître des potions, soit dégoûté à chaque fois qu'il me donne mon devoir.

** \- Il est comme ça avec tous les Gryffondors…** m'avait dit Ginny**, même avec Harry Potter ! Pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne l'aime pas !**

Enfin bref ! Mon début d'année se passe bien, même plus que bien pour être honnête. J'ai des bonnes notes partout sauf en défense contre les forces du mal (en même temps le seul devoir qu'on a eu de Lochkart avait été de réécrire son combat avec le spectre de la mort en remplaçant je par l'homme d'une beauté renversante) j'ai eu un D, de toute façon se ne sont pas des cours qu'on a avec lui, on apprend rien. Mais vraiment rien ! J'ai aussi des difficultés avec la botanique et l'astronomie.

**°oOo°**

Je suis assise près de la fenêtre qui donne sur le parc, dans la salle commune, tentant désespérément de finir le devoir sur _les débuts de la magie pendant la préhistoire_ quand Ginny passe le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre mais celle-ci monte les escaliers qui mènent à notre dortoir. C'est bizarre… J'abandonne mon devoir et monte à sa suite. J'entre. Je la trouve assise par terre à côté de son lit, son journal intime posé sur ses genoux. Elle écrit.

** \- Gin', ça va ?**

Elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendu. Je m'assois à ses côtés et tente de lire ce qu'elle écrit. Brusquement, elle referme son journal se lève et monte sur son lit. Elle tire les rideaux et je n'entends plus un bruit.

** \- Ginny, y a un problème ?**

** \- Humpf…**

Là, j'aperçois sa tête qui sort des rideaux. On dirait qu'elle pleure… Elle laisse une ouverture et je monte sur son lit. Elle est assise en tailleur. Je m'assois face à elle et j'attends. Elle se frotte les yeux et les lève sur moi.

** \- J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui…**

Et ça recommence…

** \- Il allait en retenue avec Lockhart et comme il était tout seul, j'ai voulu allez lui parler… Et au moment d'ouvrir la bouche… Rien, j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a demandé si ça allait et… et je suis partie au courant ! Je suis vraiment idiote !**

J'acquiesce, je suis habituée à entendre ma meilleure amie se lamenter quand elle parle du grand, du beau, Harry Potter… Nous restons un moment assises sans parler. Il est sept heures quand j'entends le ventre de Ginny gronder. Nous nous levons et descendons dans la Grande Salle. Le repas et copieux et je vois Ginny jeter des regards frénétiques en direction de son frère. Harry n'est pas à table et j'en déduis qu'il doit être toujours en retenue. Après le repas nous apprêtons à regagner la salle commune lorsque nous sommes happées par un flot d'élèves. Intriguée, nous suivons le mouvement. Grossière erreur… Ce que nous voyons nous glace le sang.

Attachée par la queue, Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge est suspendue. Sur le mur est écrite une inscription. Je dois jouer des coudes pour arriver à lire ce qui est marqué. Le graffiti est écrit avec, je ne pense pas me tromper, du sang…

_La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde…_

Je reste clouée sur place, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ni de penser quoi que ce soit. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Ginny est aussi bien que moi et je vois les larmes menacer de couler. Soudain, le garçon blond que j'ai vu chez Fleury et Bott s'avance et dit.

** \- Ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde… les prochains seront les Sang-de -Bourbes !**

Un murmure s'élève dans l'assemblée. Je profite du tumulte pour rejoindre Ginny, qui est entourée de Colin. Il se saisit de son appareil photo. Exaspérée, je lui arrache des mains et le fourre dans mon sac. Je lui jette, au passage, un regard réprobateur. Les professeurs arrivent bientôt et nous dispersent. En compagnie de mes deux amis, je regagne la salle commune.

Aussitôt arrivée dans le dortoir, je fouille dans ma malle et prends l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je passe la demi-heure qui suit à chercher des renseignements sur cette chambre. Mais je suis bien forcée d'admettre qu'il n'y a rien dans mon livre… Alors que je range précieusement l'ouvrage, j'entends Ginny renifler bruyamment. Je me faufile jusqu'à son lit et m'assois sur le rebord. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui demande :

** \- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

** \- Miss Teigne…**

** \- Quoi Miss Teigne ?**

** \- C'est horrible ce qui lui ait arrivé ! **sanglote-t-elle

Ah oui… J'avais oublié… Ginny et sa passion pour les chats, même les plus horribles… Épuisée, je regagne mon lit tandis ce que Ginny continue d'écrire dans son fichu journal intime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'elle a entamé sa « liaison » avec ce journal, elle est… comment dire… étrange… Mais je ne la connais pas assez bien pour la juger… J'enfile mon pyjama et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**°oOo°**

Quand je me lève, le lendemain matin, je suis surprise de ne pas voir Ginny dans son lit. D'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui suis levée la première… Je m'habille et descend dans la salle commune, aucune trace de mon amie. En revanche, Fred et Georges sont ici et semble préparer quelque chose. Je m'avance, en voulant être la plus discrète possible, et, au moment de les surprendre, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis. Ils se retournent, et me voyant les quatre pattes en l'air, s'esclaffent. Je me relève péniblement et coupant court à leurs rires, leur demande :

** \- Vous n'avez pas vu Ginny ?**

** \- Non pourquoi… **commence Georges

** \- Tu nous dis ça ?** finit Fred

** \- Eh, bien je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que vous êtes ces frères, bande d'abrutis !**

** \- Je l'aime bien, la petite ! Elle a de la répartie !** dis Fred

** \- Bon alors vous l'avez vu, ou pas ?**

** \- Non !** s'exclament les jumeaux

Je sors de la salle commune pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle où j'espère trouver Ginny. Mon instinct et le bon. Elle est assise, seule, à la table des Gryffondors, en train de manger des toasts. D'un pas vif, je viens m'assoir face à elle. Elle pose ses toasts et plante son regard dans le mien. D'un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu, je l'interroge :

** \- Où tu étais ? Je me suis inquiétée, quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans le dortoir !**

** \- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir alors je suis descendue dans la salle commune… J'ai dormi là, pour tout te dire… Je suis arrivée ici, il y un quart d'heure.**

** \- Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ? C'est à cause de cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ?**

** \- Non pas du tout ! C'est à cause de notre cours de vol sur balai…** ajoute-t-elle, penaude**, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver… Je m'entraîne souvent depuis que les jumeaux et Ron sont à Poudlard, mais quand on a ses frères qui joue comme batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et un autre qui aurait pu entrer dans un club professionnel si il n'avait pas choisi les dragons… J'ai la pression, tu comprends ?**

Non. Bien-sûr que non, je ne peux pas comprendre, je suis fille unique, adoptée et il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière… alors, c'est évident que je ne comprends pas. Mais ça je me garde bien de le dire. Alors je hoche la tête et nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner en silence.

A 9 heures, en compagnie de Colin, nous entrons dans le parc où se dérouleront nos cours de vol. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers, les Serpentards sont déjà là. Une fois tout le monde présent, madame Bibine nous demande de nous positionner à côtés de nos balais et nous dit de tendre le bras et de dire debout. Le balai de Ginny est dans sa main. A mon tour je dis debout et je suis surprise de voir que lui aussi atterri dans ma main. Colin à un peu plus de difficultés mais quand il y arrive, il me tend son appareil photo et me demande de le prendre en photo. Je m'exécute. Colin peut être pénible quand il s'y met, mais c'est un garçon drôle et attachant quand on apprend à le connaître…

A onze heures nous rangeons nos balais dans la remise et gagnons le château. Ginny et souriante, elle s'est admirablement débrouillée ! Elle vole vraiment très bien et même madame Bibine était impressionnée, elle a attribuée à ma meilleure amie 20 points ! Moi aussi je ne me débrouille pas trop mal… Je ne suis pas encore trop à l'aise mais notre professeur m'a dit que c'est toujours comme ça la première fois et il faut me comprendre avant Poudlard, pour moi les balais ne servaient qu'à faire le ménage ! Moi qui avais peur de m'écraser… Il faut dire qu'avec ma maladresse…

Nous regagnons la salle commune et nous profitons de l'heur que nous avons avant le déjeuner pour commencer notre devoir de métamorphose. Je dois aider Ginny et Colin à colorer un objet et ce n'est pas gagné… Autant Ginny y arrive à peu près, autant Colin est un vrai danger public. En jetant la formule, il a réussi à mettre le feu au coussin ! Si une sixième année n'avait pas été là… je ne préfère même pas y penser !

Après déjeuner, nous avions cours de sortilège et d'histoire de la magie. Alors que Binns, nous contait la chasse aux trolls pour la troisième fois d'affilée, Ginny et moi sommes en train de jouer au jeu des sept familles. Je l'avais initié à ce jeu et elle l'adorait. Une fois le cours finis, nous rentrons dans la salle commune. Un attroupement s'est formé devant le tableau d'affichage. Ginny, Colin et moi nous frayons un chemin jusqu'au tableau. Une annonce est affichée, elle indique que Lochkart reforme un club de duel. J'inscris mon nom et celui de mes amis. Après tout, pourquoi pas, se sera marrant !

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Alors verdict ?


	5. Photo et serpent

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Merci pour les deux reviews et merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alertes, j'aimerais, d'ailleurs que vous laissiez un petit commentaire, ce serait sympathique.

* * *

_Photo et serpent_

* * *

Je me réveille plus tôt que d'habitude. On est samedi et c'est très rare que je sois levée avant dix heures. Bon tant pis ! Je me lave, m'habille et attache mes cheveux, il n'y a que comme cela que je parviens à les discipliner… Je descends sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune et je suis surprise de voir Hermione Granger, l'amie du frère de Ginny assise, une plume à la main en train de griffonner sur un parchemin. Je toussote pour lui signifier ma présence. Elle sursaute et j'étouffe un rire.

** \- Salut Virginia !**

** \- Salut ! Tu fais déjà tes devoirs ?**

**\- Oui, je préfère ne pas prendre de retard surtout qu'il y a le match toute à l'heure…**

**\- Le match ?**

** \- De quidditch !**

Mince ! J'avais complétement oublié ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'Hermione a repris son activité. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ce matin et ne voulant pas m'ennuyer, je sors mon livre de potion ainsi qu'une plume et commence mon devoir pour Rogue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe le nez plongé dans mon livre… Toujours est-il que Ginny se tient debout, devant moi, une palette de couleur dans une main, un pinceau dans l'autre. Je lève un sourcil et elle me dit :

** \- Tu peux me faire le blason de Gryffondor sur les joues s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Comment tu veux que je fasse, je suis nulle en dessin !**

**\- C'est pour ça que j'ai des pochoirs !**

Et, sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'installe sur un fauteuil et me tend la palette. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes prêtes pour aller supporter notre équipe. Nous descendons dans la Grande Salle où se trouvent Ron et Hermione. Harry n'est pas là. J'entraîne Ginny avec moi et nous nous installons à leurs côtés.

**\- Salut Ginny, Virginia ! **nous salut Ron

**\- Harry n'est pas avec vous ?** je demande

**\- Non, Olivier a déjà rassemblé l'équipe pour faire son discours**. me répond Ron

**\- Harry est dans l'équipe depuis l'année dernière… Il est attrapeur et c'est le plus jeune depuis un siècle… **m'explique Hermione

**\- C'est quoi un attrapeur ?**

**\- Son rôle est d'attraper le Vif d'or. En l'attrapant, il clôt le match et l'équipe remporte cent cinquante points supplémentaires, ce qui lui assure, le plus souvent, la victoire. **M'explique Ginny.

Nous mangeons joyeusement. Il est à présent l'heure de gagner le terrain. Colin est déjà en place, muni de son appareil photo. Il m'aperçoit et me fait un grand sourire, auquel je réponds. Nous trouvons de bonnes places et nous installons. Il n'y a pas grand monde et je peux profiter de la vue que nous offre notre place. De là où nous sommes nous avons une vue imprenable sur tout le terrain. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les tribunes se remplissent. Le match va bientôt commencer et Ginny m'explique rapidement les règles. Attrapeur, batteurs, gardien et poursuiveurs… Cognards, Vif d'or et souaffle… Je pense que je devrais m'en sortir…

Les joueurs arrivent. Je repère rapidement Harry. En le voyant, Ginny pousse un petit cri et je soupire. Le match commence et c'est Serpentard qui prend l'avantage. Gryffondor ne peut rien faire les verts et argents sont trop forts. Soudain un cri perçant se fait entendre. Ginny pointe Harry qui vole dans tous les sens. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui se passe. Un cognard suit Harry et je comprends que ce n'est pas normal. On dirait que la boule veut le tuer. Je suis inquiète. A ma droite Ginny se mord les doigts et Colin multiplie les photos. Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui arracher l'appareil des mains et le jeter. J'essaye de suivre le match, mais mon regard est de nouveau attiré vers Harry. Il a repérer le Vif d'or et s'élance à sa poursuite, talonné par Drago Malefoy, le garçon blond que je n'aime pas.

Les deux garçons passent sous le stade. Le cognard est toujours aux trousses de notre attrapeur. Puis, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui vient de se passer je vois Malefoy être éjecter de son balai et atterrir sur la pelouse. L'ensemble des Gryffondors rient de bon cœur. Harry est maintenant seul, il va attraper le Vif d'or ! Allez Harry, vas-y ! Tu y es presque ! Le cognard arrive droit sur lui ! Il se rapproche et, c'est le choc ! Le bras de notre attrapeur forme un angle inquiétant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est à présent debout sur son balai. Il tend son bras valide et… Il se saisit de la minuscule balle dorée. Un rugissement retenti. Nous avons gagné. Je ne vois pas qu'Harry et tomber de son balai. Le cognard tente toujours de le tuer.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi nous ruons sur la pelouse du stade. Hermione sort sa baguette et prononce une formule. Le cognard s'immobilise. La plupart des professeurs sont arrivés. Gilderoy s'avance. Lochkart veut le soigner. Harry proteste. Notre professeur pointe sa baguette sur le bras d'Harry.

_**\- Brachium Emendo !**_

Un éclair sort de la baguette et frappe le bras de notre attrapeur. Lochkart prend le bras de notre ami et le plie dans tous les sens. Je constate avec horreur qu'Harry n'a plus aucun os dans son bras. A mes côtés Ginny a pâli. Hagrid, le garde-chasse transporte Harry à l'infirmerie, toute l'équipe ainsi que Ron et Hermione suit le mouvement. Alors que les gradins se vident peu à peu, nous regagnons notre salle commune. Nous en profitons, pour nous débarbouiller et émettre un tas d'hypothèse sur le cognard.

**°oOo°**

McGonagall vient de nous rendre nos devoirs… Effort Exceptionnel. Moi qui pensais ne pas l'avoir réussi ! Cependant je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer ma joie à haute voix ! En effet, Ginny à eut un Piètre. Quant à Colin, les Désolants en métamorphose se font de plus en plus régulier… Je tente vainement de réconforte Ginny. Elle ne cesse de se morfondre.

**\- Bill était doué en tout ! Charlie avait un don pour le quidditch, Percy… Il va envoyer une lettre à maman quand il saura que je suis nulle en métamorphose. Fred et Georges font des blagues tout le temps et ils sont adulés à Poudlard… Ron, arrive à se lier d'amitié avec une célébrité… Moi, je suis la ratée de la famille !**

**\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as des bonnes notes en défense contre les forces du mal !**

**\- Tu dis toi-même que cette matière est une blague !**

**\- Bon ok, j'abandonne ! Si tu veux vraiment croire que tu es une bonne à rien, vas-y ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer après !** je m'emporte.

Ginny me jette un regard noir et tourne les talons. Colin me jette un regard, légèrement apeuré.

**\- Quoi ? Elle l'a bien cherché, non ?!**

**\- Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse…**

**\- Le tact et la diplomatie ne font pas partie de mes qualités !**

Nous avons le reste de l'après-midi devant nous et comme je n'ai pas très envie de retourner à la salle commune, j'entraîne Colin avec moi dans la salle des trophées. C'est une des pièces que je n'ai pas encore visité et je compte bien remédier à cette lacune tout de suite.

Nous arrivons bientôt dans une petite salle avec plein de vitrine. Nous faisons le tour. Je ne connais personne de toute façon ! Je m'apprête à franchir la porte pour regagner la tour des Gryffondors quand Colin m'interpelle.

**\- Eh, Virg' ! T'es en photo !**

Photo ! Quoi ? Je suis en photo ici ? Et en quel honneur ? Je me précipite vers l'objet du délit.

**\- Regarde, t'es là !**

J'observe. Mais quel idiot !

**\- Colin ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu sais te servir de tes yeux ?**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- 1977. C'est la date où la photo a été prise, or à cette date je n'étais pas née et encore moins en route, sombre crétin !**

**\- Ah, oui… Désolé. Mais la fille sur la photo te ressemble vachement !**

Je me penche sur la photo et je vois qu'effectivement la fille a les mêmes cheveux roux que moi et la même bouche. La ressemblance s'arrête là. Après tout, on pourrait aussi dire que Ginny et ma sœur, alors pourquoi cette fille serait ma mère ? Le nom est effacé, il est noté que cette fille est la meilleur élève de sa promotion. Elle était aussi à Gryffondor.

Nous ressortons de la salle des trophées et rejoignons la salle commune. Nous devons nous préparé pour le club de duel. Je trouve Ginny, assise sur son lit, en train d'écrire dans son stupide journal. Je me risque à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne me regarde même pas. Je m'habille à la moldu pour le club. Ginny est toujours aussi silencieuse. Je souffle et prend la parole :

**\- Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure !**

**\- …**

**\- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça ! Ça m'a échappé.**

**\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais raison. En plus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose !**

Ginny à le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'assois et l'écoute.

**\- Harry Potter m'a parlé toute à l'heure !**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui ai dit qu'on s'était un peu embrouillée et je lui ai parlé de mon devoir de métamorphose.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que le grand Harry Potter a dit ?**

**\- Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. A son premier devoir de métamorphose, il a eu un D. Tu te rends compte ! j'ai eu une meilleure note qu'Harry Potter !** s'exclame-t-elle

**\- Passionnant, bon on y va ? J'ai faim.**

Ginny me regarde avec un air un peu boudeur. J'ai l'habitude. Elle ne comprend pas que je n'éprouve pas la même fascination pour Harry qu'elle. Enfin bref, nous descendons en compagnie de Colin, qui s'empresse de raconter notre découverte dans la salle des trophées. Ginny fait exactement la même remarque que moi à Colin. Nous mangeons rapidement, faisons nos devoirs et descendons dans la Grande salle pour assister à notre cours de duel. Nous trouvons une place après de l'estrade. Lochkart s'avance.

**\- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue, poursuivit Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger ! **

Rogue monte sur l'estrade. Les deux hommes se saluent, s'inclinent et brandissent leurs baguettes. Notre maître des potions à un petit sourire en coin, ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

**\- Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire. Lorsque nous aurons compté jusqu'à trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire. **

Rogue et Lochkart se mettent en postions. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Un… deux… Trois

_**\- Expelliarmus ! **_s'écrie Rogue

Lochkart est projeté en arrière avec une telle force qu'il en perd sa baguette. Il se relève péniblement, époussète sa cape, reprend contenance et dit :

**\- Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! Il s'agit là d'un Sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette—ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive. **

On nous demande de former des groupes et c'est tout naturellement que je me mets avec Colin tandis ce que Ginny se met avec Vicky Frobisher. Après, vingt minutes d'échange de sort, je réalise que me mettre avec Colin était une grave erreur. Pas que ces sortilèges me touche, non il est incapable de me viser, je m'inquiète pour les personnes qui sont à côtés ! Nous passons l'heure qui suit à nous entraîner. Quand notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal nous fait arrêter, Colin et moi rejoignons Ginny. Les deux professeurs appellent Harry et Drago qui montent sur l'estrade. Alors que Lochkart montre à Harry quelques gestes compliqués qui, selon lui doivent bloquer un mauvais sort, Rogue chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille de Malefoy. Cela n'augure rien de bon. On compte jusqu'à trois.

_**\- Serpentortia ! **_s'écrie Drago Malefoy

Un serpent jaillit. Rogue s'avance pour enlever la vipère mais Lochkart le devance. Il pointe sa baguette sur le reptile et celui-ci est projeté dans les airs. Il retombe devant Justin Finch-Fletchey, un garçon de Poufsouffle de l'année de Ron. A mes côtés, Ginny s'est raidi et Colin ne sort même pas son appareil photo. Ô miracle !

Harry s'avance vers le serpent. Il ouvre la bouche mais contrairement à des paroles, c'est un sifflement qui sort de sa bouche. Il répète cela plusieurs fois et le serpent finit par partir. Rogue arrive et fait disparaître le serpent. Un brouhaha s'élève dans l'assistance et nous sommes congédiés dans nos salles communes. Tout le monde pense qu'Harry est l'héritier de Serpentard. Et moi-même, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…

Ginny et moi souhaitons une bonne nuit à Colin et regagnons notre dortoir. Nous nous déshabillons en silence et nous enfouissons sous la couette. La nuit va être rude…

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Colin apparait plus souvent, comment vous les trouvez lui et Ginny ? N'oubliez pas les reviews.


	6. Triple agression

Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Triple agression_

* * *

** \- Pour lundi, vous me ferez 25 centimètres de parchemin sur les différentes propriétés de la belladone ! Bon week-end !**

La cloche sonne et nous rangeons nos affaires avant de sortir rapidement des serres de botaniques. Une fois rentrés dans la salle commune nous gagnons nos dortoirs. J'enfile des vêtements moldus et, alors que Ginny est déjà en train de griffonner dans son journal (qui a une mauvaise influence sur elle) je prends un livre et commence à bouquiner.

Alors que je suis plongée dans la lecture d'un passage vraiment intéressant, un bruit sourd attire mon intention. Je lève les yeux et je vois Ginny quitter le dortoir précipitamment. Intriguée, je laisse en suspens ma lecture et prend le journal que mon amie a laissé tomber. Je l'ouvre et tourne les pages. Le livre est vierge. Il n'y a absolument rien d'écrit. Pourtant, c'est bien dans ce journal que Ginny écrit…

J'entrouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil en bas. Personne. Je referme silencieusement la porte du dortoir et m'installe dans un coin de la pièce. J'ouvre le carnet, le feuillette, le tourne dans tous les sens et finis par renoncer. Je dois admettre, qu'il n'y strictement rien dedans ! Toutefois, je suis persuadée que ce journal n'est pas net. Je prends un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et commence à griffonner un mot pour le professeur McGonagall. Alors que je trempe ma plume dans l'encrier une petite goutte tombe sur une des pages du journal. Elle s'efface aussitôt. Interloquée, je réitère l'opération. Même chose. Je laisse de côté le mot et écris sur une des pages :

_** \- Je m'appelle Virginia**__._

L'inscription s'efface. Quelques instants plus tard, un écrit apparaît sur la page.

_** \- Enchanté Virginia, je m'appelle Tom.**_

_** \- Qui es-tu ? **_je demande

_** \- Je suis un ami de Ginny, elle me parle souvent de toi.**_

_** \- Elle est étrange en ce moment.**_

_** \- Vraiment ?**_

_** \- Oui, elle agit bizarrement et elle nous néglige, Colin et moi.**_

_** \- Vous êtes des Nés-Moldus ?**_

_** \- Colin oui, moi…**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre violemment. J'ai à peine le temps d'envoyer valdinguer le journal à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ginny se tient devant moi, les yeux rouges et la mine échevelée.

** \- Dumbledore veut nous voir. Immédiatement.**

Je me lève et sort de la pièce. J'attends Ginny. Elle sort à ma suite son carnet à la main. Elle me jette un coup d'œil suspicieux et je fais mine de ne pas savoir de quoi son regard retourne. Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie et je me sens de plus en plus angoissée. Je regarde et, après avoir inspiré un bon coup, nous pénétrons dans la pièce.

Le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que McGonagall et Chourave sont présents. Décidément il se passe quelque chose de grave… Ginny toussote pour signaler notre présence. Le directeur se tourne vers nous et nous fait signe d'avancer. Une fois à sa hauteur, je vois trois personnes installées dans trois lits, immobiles.

Dans le premier, se trouve Justin Flinch-Fletchey. Pétrifié. D'après ce que je comprends, c'est Harry qui l'a trouvé. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer l'hypothèse qui circule depuis quelques temps dans le château. L'hypothèse qui est qu'Harry serait l'héritier de Serpentard. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai, Harry n'a pas le profil des Serpentards. Il n'est ni vil, ni cruel et encore moins lâche.

J'abandonne Justin pour observer le deuxième lit. C'est Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui s'y trouve. Dumbledore pense que Justin à vue « le monstre de la Chambre » à travers Nick … Ginny est de plus en plus pâle et elle triture de plus en plus nerveusement son journal.

Enfin, je laisse mon regard vagabonder vers la dernière personne pétrifiée présente dans la pièce. Colin. Ginny pousse un horrible hurlement et s'enfuie hors de la pièce. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas aussi démonstrative que ma meilleure amie mais je suis dans le même état. Je suis bouleversée et je n'arrive pas à regarder autre part. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le corps de mon meilleur ami et, malgré mes efforts pour les retenir, les larmes commencent à couler. Une, deux, trois et je m'écroule secouée de violents spasmes.

L'infirmière me relève tant bien que mal et me fait coucher dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle me donne une potion de sommeil et avant de sombrer, je parviens à entendre une phrase de Dumbledore :

** \- Regardons son appareil, peut-être a t-il réussit** **prendre une photo de son agresseur…**

Et c'est le noir complet.

**°oOo°**

Le bruit régulier des Tic-Tac de la vieille horloge sur le mur de la porte de l'infirmerie me réveille. 3H30 du matin… Je tente vainement de me rendormir, mais impossible. Les rideaux des lits où se trouvent les pétrifiés sont fermés et dire que Colin se trouve à quelque mètre de moi et que je ne peux ni le voir ni lui parler… Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent. Je rabats précipitamment les couvertures sur mon visage et fais semblant de dormir. Les pas s'approchent de mon lit et je sens une main posée sur mes cheveux.

Le lit s'affaisse soudainement et j'en conclus que la personne vient de s'assoir. Pourtant, je ne peux me risquer à jeter un coup d'œil. Je perçois le bruit d'une chaise à mes côtés. Il y a deux personnes dans la pièce. Enfin, une femme, que j'identifie comme étant McGonagall, dit :

** \- Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère…**

Tiens. La conversation ne sera peut-être pas aussi ennuyante que je ne le pensais…

** \- Vous avez raison professeur, mais laissons la dormir. Elle n'est pas encore prête à entendre la vérité…**

** \- Mais…**

** \- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Minerva. Miss Walter apprendra la vérité un jour. Le mystère qui entoure cette nuit-là est encore complexe et moi-même, je n'ai pas encore toutes les clés pour le comprendre.**

** \- Lily et James seraient fiers d'elle, elle est incroyablement douée, comme sa mère.**

** \- Elle est pourvue d'une grande intelligence, même Severus le reconnaît…**

Le raclement d'une chaise se fait entendre, suivis de bruits de pas et de la fermeture de la porte de l'infirmerie. Ainsi donc mes parents s'appellent Lily et James… C'est décidé, dès que je sors de cet endroit, je pars à la bibliothèque faire des recherches ! Je ne dirais pas à Ginny mes découvertes. Je veux découvrir ce qui se trame autour du mystère de ma naissance et je veux le découvrir seule. Tant pas si on me trouve égoïste !

Cette nuit-là, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

**°oOo°**

L'infirmière vient me réveiller vers huit heures. Après m'avoir demandé si je vais bien, elle me laisse sortir. Je gagne la Grande Salle, Ginny est peut-être encore en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et en effet, Ginny est assise à l'autre bout de la salle. Seule. Je me précipite vers elle et dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, un immense sourire vient fleurir sur son visage. Je m'assois face à elle et commence à me servir.

** \- Comment tu te sens ? **me demande-t-elle

** \- Ça va. Et toi ?**

** \- Ça va mieux. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu hier, je me suis inquiétée…**

** \- J'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien !**

** \- Au fait, tu rentres pour les vacances de Noël ?**

** \- Il faut bien… **dis-je avec nonchalance

** \- Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée…**

** \- Les rares lettres que ma mère m'envoie ne débordent pas d'amour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et toi, tu rentres ?**

** \- Non, papa et maman vont voir mon frère Bill, en Egypte et, même s'il me manque beaucoup, je préfère rester à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas toute seule, mes imbéciles de frères restent aussi et puis, il y aura Harry…**

Après notre copieux petit-déjeuner, nous gagnons la salle commune pour nous atteler à la difficile tâche, que sont les devoirs… Ginny et moi sommes plongées dans le devoir sur la belladone pour Chourave quand notre professeur de métamorphose entre dans la salle commune.

**Miss Walter, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît !**

Je jette un regard inquiet à ma meilleure amie et suis en silence notre directrice de maison, nous arrivons bientôt devant une gargouille. Le professeur dit « _Sorbet Citron »_ et la statue pivote laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. Elle me fait signe de monter et j'obéis. Je me retrouve devant une lourde porte en bois. Je frappe et on me dit d'entrer.

Devant moi se tient le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai la désagréable sensation de passer aux rayons X et notre directeur m'indique une chaise sur laquelle je m'empresse de m'assoir. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été convoquée chez le directeur. Mais bon, il y a une première à tout ! Après plusieurs minutes de silence le professeur Dumbledore me dit :

** \- Tu te demandes certainement qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, choquée par la familiarité avec laquelle parle le directeur.

** \- Eh bien, pour moi le bureau du directeur n'est pas synonyme de bonne nouvelle…**

** \- Je dois admettre que tu as malheureusement raison, Virginia…**

** \- Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

** \- A quand remonte la dernière lettre de ta mère, Virginia ?**

** \- La semaine dernière, pourquoi ? Professeur, il y a un problème ? **je demande, de plus en plus paniquée

** \- Ta mère, a eu un accident de voiture la semaine dernière…**

** \- Quoi ?! Elle va bien ?!**

Le directeur se lève lentement, réajuste ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et poursuit :

** \- Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital le plus proche, les médecins ont tout tenté, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à la sauvée. Je suis désolé, Virginia…**

\- … **C'est… Impossible…Je… Non, ma mère n'est pas…**

Les mots me manquent et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. L'information a du mal à monter à mon cerveau. Ma mère, même si elle est adoptive, ne peut pas être morte ! C'est impossible… Et pourtant… Je n'arrive pas à pleurer… Ce n'est pas normal, je devrais être triste non ? Je ne ressens rien, je suis un monstre ! Je n'arrive même pas à ressentir de la peine pour ma mère…

Je me lève, tel un automate et salue le directeur. Je dévale l'escalier et cours. Je cours sans m'arrêter, j'ai besoin d'oublier, j'ai besoin d'être seule. J'arrive bientôt devant le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor et en train de s'entraîner. Je m'assois dans les gradins et laisse mes larmes couler, je n'ai pas la force de les retenir. Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis devenue orpheline.

Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas vu Harry s'assoir à mes côtés. Il me demande si je vais bien et je lui avoue la vérité. Il m'écoute et, une fois mon récit terminé, il me fait signe de le suivre. Il me donne un balai, prend le sien et m'explique :

** \- Je connais un bon moyen, pour oublier…**

** \- Tu veux voler ?**

** \- Fais-moi confiance !**

Nous nous élançons et je dois admettre qu'il a raison ! Le vent dans mes cheveux, la vitesse… Tout cela me procure une douce sensation de liberté. Nous finissons par atterrir à une heure déjà avancée. Nous regagnons le plus discrètement possible la salle commune. Je le remercie et il me dit que si je veux retenter l'expérience, puisque il y a de forte chance pour que je reste au château, il me suffit de lui demander. Je le gratifie d'un hochement de tête et gagne mon dortoir. A cet instant, je suis persuadée d'une chose, Harry Potter n'est pas l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Et même si j'ai l'impression que ma mère m'a abandonnée et qu'elle a laissé un vide immense dans ma vie, je sais qu'avec mes Ginny, Harry et Colin, j'arriverai à surmonter toute les épreuves.

Dans l'état où je me trouve, je n'ai pas vu que Ginny nous a observés, Harry et moi.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je ne suis jamais passée par ce que traverse Virginia (la mort de sa mère) alors je ne sais pas si j'ai bien décrit ses sentiments. Voilà, certes ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux de la fic mais il fallait le faire pour faire avancer l'histoire.

C'est aussi un chapitre important car Virginia découvre la vérité sur ces parents, pour cette partie ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne découvrira pas la vérité tout de suite, il y aura des indices tout au long des prochains chapitres.

Allez à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	7. Un début de vacances paisible (ou pas)

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a boosté comme pas possible !

* * *

_Un début de vacances paisible (ou pas)_

* * *

J'ai passé une nuit moyenne. En fait, je peux même dire que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai passé la nuit à ressasser les souvenirs que j'avais de ma mère. Il n'est pas encore 6 heures quand je décide de me lever. Je suis debout plus tôt que lorsqu'on a cours mais il faut que je m'occupe, je m'habille en silence et descends dans la salle commune. Le feu crépite doucement dans la cheminée et je m'installe à une table qui se trouve tout près de l'âtre.

Là, je sors mon devoir de botanique que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir et le poursuis. Il est terminé lorsque Vicky Frobisher, notre troisième camarade de chambre, débarque dans la salle commune avec sa grosse malle, prête à partir. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, épuisée.

** \- C'est lourd ? **je demande ironiquement

** \- Si tu enlèves les livres ça ne l'est pas vraiment !**

** \- Les livres ?! Tu lis, toi ?!**

** \- Oui, mais ne prends pas pour Hermione Granger ! Ce n'est pas parce que je lis que je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout ! Bon, je dois y aller ! Bonne vacances, Virginia !**

** \- Ouais, toi aussi…**

Vicky franchi le trou du portrait et je me plonge dans la lecture du chapitre trois du livre de métamorphose, que McGonagall nous a demandé de lire, pour le prochain cours. Il est huit heures quand une tête rousse émerge du dortoir des filles. Je lève les yeux de ma lecture et vois ma meilleure amie passer en trombe devant moi, sans même me saluer ni me jeter un regard. Je referme mon livre et la suis.

** \- Ginny… Oh, Gin'… Attend moi!**

** \- Fiche-moi la paix, Virginia !**

** \- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! **

** \- Je t'ai vu avec Harry Potter hier soir !**

** \- Et alors ?**

** \- Tu flirte avec lui alors que tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui ! Tu es une traîtresse !**

** \- Mais ouais, c'est ça… Tu sais quoi, tu as raison ! Hier on est allé contempler les étoiles main dans la main ! Ça va t'es contente !?**

Ginny me jette un regard noir et tourne les talons. Ce qu'elle peut être pénible quand elle s'y met ! Moi qui avais faim, notre petite prise de bec m'a complétement coupé l'appétit. Je remonte jusqu'à notre dortoir et sans vraiment réfléchir prend le journal de Ginny et commence à raconter à Tom, ce qu'il se passe.

_** \- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une petite altercation…**_

_** \- Ginny est bornée, comment peut-elle croire que je suis intéressée par Harry ?! Il ne fait que m'aider !**_

_** \- Toi et moi sommes pareils Virginia, des incompris, des reclus de la société…**_

_** \- Et puis, avec cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets… Tu sais quelque chose à propos de cela, au fait ?**_

_** \- Oui.**_

_** \- Alors dis-moi !**_

_** \- Je peux faire mieux que ça Virginia, je peux te le montrer.**_

Et sans avoir eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, je me sens aspirée par le livre, j'arrive dans un couloir que je reconnais comme celui menant au bureau du directeur. Un jeune garçon se tient devant moi et frappe à la porte du bureau. Il entre, je le suis.

** \- Bonsoir Tom.**

** \- Vous vouliez me voir professeur Dippet ?**

Ah oui, ça y est je me souviens ! C'est un ancien directeur, je l'ai vu quand j'ai été convoquée chez Dumbledore pour… Vous savez quoi… Dippet demande à Jedusor de s'assoir et le directeur parle d'une lettre que Tom lui a envoyé pour lui demander de rester pendant les vacances. Il est orphelin, comme moi. Dippet refuse. Bon jusque-là rien de bien intéressant…

** \- Normalement, on aurait pu s'arranger pour vous garder ici cet été, **dit-il**, mais dans les circonstances présentes...**

** \- Vous voulez dire avec toutes ces agressions ?**

Ah, là ça devient intéressant !

** \- C'est cela, en effet,** reprit le directeur. **Mon garçon, vous devez comprendre qu'il serait déraisonnable de ma part de vous autorisé à rester au château à la fin du trimestre, compte tenu de la récente tragédie qui a eu lieu... La mort de cette malheureuse jeune fille. Vous serez beaucoup plus en sécurité dans votre orphelinat. Pour tout dire, le ministère de la Magie envisage même de fermer l'école. Nous n'avons malheureusement toujours pas réussi à savoir où se situait la... heu... source de ces désagréments...**

** \- Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, Monsieur ?... Tout serait terminé...**

** \- Que voulez-vous dire ?** demanda Dippet d'une petite voix aiguë en se redressant dans son fauteuil. **Jedusor, sauriez-vous quelque chose concernant ces agressions ?**

** \- Non monsieur.**

Dippet souffle, un peu déçu et congédie Tom. Nous descendons l'escalier en colimaçon, arpentons le couloir sombre, désert à cette heure et tombons sur le professeur Dumbledore. Si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai lu dans les livres, avant de devenir directeur, il était professeur de métamorphose. Il demande à Tom ce qu'il fabrique dans les couloirs à cette heure et lui demande de regagner sa salle commune. Jedusor s'éloigne, mais au lieu d'aller en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, il bifurque et arrive dans la salle où Rogue dispense ses cours de potions.

Une voix se fait entendre et je dois tendre l'oreille pour arriver à percevoir un son.

** \- Allez, viens, **dit la voix**, il faut te sortir de là. Allez, viens... dans la boîte...**

Jedusor s'avance brusquement et la silhouette m'est de plus en plus familière. C'est Hagrid. C'est notre garde-chasse qui est à l'origine des sombres évènements qui se passent au château !

** \- Je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas faciles à domestiquer. J'imagine que tu as dû le laisser sortir pour se dégourdir un peu... **

Ce n'est pas possible, Hagrid à certes, un penchant très prononcé pour les créatures très dangereuses mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il est libéré le monstre ! Hagrid est gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

** \- Allez, viens, Rubeus, **dit Jedusor en s'approchant encore. **Les parents de la fille qui s'est fait tuer vont arriver demain. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'abattre la chose qui l'a tuée...**

** \- Ce n'était pas lui ! **rugit le jeune homme**. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Jamais !**

**Ecarte-toi, **ordonna Jedusor en sortant sa baguette magique.

Jedusor lance un sort et je vois une chose velue avec pleins de pattes et un nombre incalculable d'yeux. Le monstre s'enfuit. Hagrid pousse un cri déchirant et je me sens absorbée. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui ne m'arrive, je suis de retour dans la chambre. Ginny n'est pas encore revenue. Il est seulement huit heures et demie. Je referme le journal et le remet à sa place, sous l'oreiller de ma meilleure amie.

**°oOo°**

Ça fait deux jours que j'ai découverts qui avait ouvert la chambre, il y a cinquante ans et ça fait aussi deux jours que je cherche une solution. Je ne peux pas en parler à Ginny, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je ne peux pas en parler à Colin il est… comment dire… momentanément indisponible. Je ne peux pas en parler à Hagrid puisqu'il est le principal concerné et je ne peux pas en parler à un adulte, puisqu'on me demandera comment je le sais. Il ne me reste qu'une seule et unique option et cette option s'appelle Harry.

Je descends quatre à quatre les escaliers et arrive bientôt à la bibliothèque où je suis quasiment sûre de le trouver. Comment je le sais ? Eh bien, en fait je sais qu'Hermione se trouve tous les samedis sans exception, à la bibliothèque, entre 14 heures et 18h30. En effet, je ne me suis pas trompée. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en train d'étudier. Je m'approche.

** \- Harry, je peux te parler ?**

** \- Oui !**

Nous nous engageons dans un couloir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc et je vois Ginny me jeter un coup d'œil furieux. Elle s'éloigne rapidement. Je souffle un bon coup et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux.

** \- Je sais qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans. **j'annonce de but en blanc

** \- Quoi ?! Comment tu…**

** \- C'est compliqué ! Tu veux le savoir oui ou non ?! **je m'impatiente

** \- Oui bien sûr !**

** \- C'est Hagrid. **je souffle

Harry est aussi sonné que moi. Il me gratifie d'un regard et fonce à la bibliothèque prévenir Ron et Hermione. Je regagne la tour de Gryffondor lentement, j'arpente les couloirs, je bifurque, change de direction, fait des détours toujours et encore. Il y a trop de choses dans ma tête… Ma mère, Ginny, Hagrid, la chambre, le monstre de la chambre, Harry, encore ma mère. Soudain, j'arrête de vagabonder et file dans la salle commune. Je veux avoir une explication avec Ginny, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Une fois dans la salle, je la vois, regardant le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Je m'assois. Elle amorce un mouvement pour se lever.

** \- Ginny ! Il faut qu'on s'explique !**

** \- Je n'ai pas envie ! **

** \- Moi si ! Alors tu vas t'assoir gentiment et m'écouter !**

Elle finit par obtempérer. Alors je lui explique. Tout. De la mort de ma mère à la découverte de la personne qui a ouvert la Chambre de Secrets il y a cinquante ans. Je n'omets pas la soirée avec Harry et Ginny se radoucit de suite quand elle apprend qu'avec Harry il n'y aura rien, il n'y a rien et il n'y avait rien.

** \- Et puis, j'ai découvert l'identité de mes parents…**

** \- Mais c'est génial, raconte !**

** \- En fait, je ne sais pas grand-chose, à part qu'ils s'appellent Lily et James…**

** \- C'est vrai que c'est mince comme indice…**

** \- Tu veux dire que c'est rien comme indice !**

** \- T'en a parlé à Dumbledore ou McGo ?**

** \- Dumbledore ne veut rien me dire…**

** \- Au diable Dumbledore ! C'est tes parents Virg' !**

** \- T'as raison…**

** \- Évidemment !**

** \- On est plus fâchées ?**

Pour toute réponse, elle me prend dans ses bras et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous montons nous préparées pour le réveillon. J'opte pour une robe bleue et Ginny pour une robe verte identique à la mienne. Vers sept heures nous descendons. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui sont restés. Une fois dans la salle, nous trouvons une table et, en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione et d'Harry nous discutons de tout et de rien. Ginny discute avec Hermione tandis que moi je parle avec Ron et Harry qui n'arrête pas de regarder sa montre. Vers neuf heures, les trois amis partent nous laissant seules Ginny et moi.

** \- Toujours en train de courir ces trois-là ! **je m'exclame

** \- Oui, Harry est un héros…**

Et elle pousse un soupir. Qu'est-ce que c'est pénible ! Vers onze heures alors que Ginny et moi dormons à moitié nous regagnons nos dortoirs. Et une fois en pyjama, nous nous endormons instantanément.

**°oOo°**

** \- Tu trouves quelque chose ?** je demande

** \- Pas vraiment…** répond mon amie

Nous continuons nos recherches dans la salle des trophées. J'ai encore regardé la photo sur laquelle Colin et moi étions tombés. En regardant de plus près nous avons remarqué que, non seulement la fille sur la photo me ressemblait beaucoup, mais que ses initiales sont L.E. L pour Lily, E. pour on ne sait pas encore quoi.

** \- J'ai trouvé ! Virginia, viens vite, j'ai trouvé !**

Je me précipite sur Ginny. Elle saute sur place.

** \- Là regarde ! James Potter, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !**

** \- Ginny, je sais que tu voues un culte à Harry mais tu ne penses tout de même pas que je suis sa sœur ? **

** \- Mais tout concorde ! Tes parents s'appellent James et Lily, comme ceux d'Harry. Tu es rousse comme la mère d'Harry. Tes cheveux sont impossibles à coiffer comme ceux d'Harry. Virg' tu es la sœur du Survivant !**

Je réfléchis un moment. Ce pourrait-il que Ginny est raison ? Je ne veux surtout pas m'emballer. C'est décidé dès que je peux, je parle de cette histoire à Dumbledore !

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	8. Cauchemar et saint-valentin

_Cauchemar et Saint-Valentin_

* * *

** \- S'il vous plaît professeur, c'est important… **

** \- Ah oui ? Expliquez-moi, miss Walter, ce qui est plus important que rendre le devoir sur les métamorphoses d'objets que j'attends depuis trois jours ?**

** \- Professeur, il faut vraiment que je vois le directeur…**

** \- Eh bien cela attendra !**

** \- Mais…**

** \- DEHORS !**

Ça fait deux semaines que je harcèle McGonagall, pour avoir un entretien avec Dumbledore. Je la harcèle après ses cours, le soir, le matin aussi, quand je la vois. Elle m'a d'ailleurs menacée d'une retenue, si je ne me calmais pas très vite… Elle ne comprend pas que je dois m'entretenir avec Dumbledore de toute urgence ! Ça concerne mes parents, mes origines ! Dépitée, je remonte à la salle commune, les bras ballants et en traînant des pieds.

La salle commune est déserte et j'en profite pour sortir le fameux devoir que notre professeur de métamorphose exige. Depuis que Ginny a supposé que j'étais la sœur de Harry, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer en classe et je foire même mes potions, ce qui a l'air de réjouir Rogue au plus haut point soit dit en passant. Je commence donc à rédiger mon devoir. Je viens de le finir quand ma meilleure amie entre dans la pièce. Elle m'aperçoit et vient s'assoir à mes côtés.** \- T'as vus McGo ?** me demande-t-elle

** \- Oui.**

** \- Et ?**

** \- La même chose que hier, avant-hier et la semaine dernière. **je réponds. **Et toi, d'où tu sors ?**

** \- De l'infirmerie.**

Je lève un sourcil, interrogateur et elle précise :

** \- Hermione est à l'infirmerie.**

** \- Pourquoi ?**

** \- Un mauvais sort d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit… Et honnêtement ce n'est pas beau voir…**

** \- Précise !**

** \- Elle s'est faîte transformée en chat et en ce moment, elle est au stade : je recrache mes poils…**

** \- La pauvre **! dis-je écœurée

Un long silence s'installe, seulement rompu par le crépitement des flammes.

** \- Au fait, je me suis débarrassée du journal…**

** \- Tant mieux, il avait une mauvaise influence sur toi.**

** \- Je m'ennuie, on fait quoi ?**

** \- Je vais allez rendre ce devoir à McGo, tu m'accompagne ?**

** \- Hum…**

Ensemble, nous regagnons le bureau de notre directrice de maison, elle est encore en plein travail et elle ne remarque pas tout de suite notre présence. Quand elle lève les yeux, je vois une expression exaspérée traverser son visage.

** \- Écoutez miss, si c'est encore pour le professeur Dumbledore…**

** \- Tenez c'est mon devoir.**

** \- Enfin !**

Je lui donne et nous dirigeons Ginny et moi vers la sortie.

** \- Pour le professeur Dumbledore…**

** \- Miss Walter, j'ai dit NON !**

Penaude, je regagne, en compagnie de Ginny, la Grande Salle où le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi. La salle n'est pas encore remplie et nous trouvons une place facilement. Une fois que tout le monde est présent les plats apparaissent et nous mangeons dans la joie et la bonne humeur ambiante. Nous en sommes au dessert quand Dumbledore se lève.

** \- Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez, demain est une journée particulière puisque c'est la Saint-Valentin. Pour cette occasion, vous trouverez à votre disposition un nain qui sera chargé de vous transmettre cartes et vœux.**

** \- Il se fait tard. Je vous serez donc gré de regagner vos dortoirs respectifs et de ne pas traîner !**

Le grincement des chaises se fait entendre et nous évacuons les uns après les autres la salle. Une fois dans le dortoir j'enfile mon pyjama et sombre dans le sommeil.

_Une porte fracassée. Des hurlements. Des éclairs verts. Des cris. Des pleurs._

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar Virginia. Calme-toi. Je halète, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe. J'ai besoin d'air.

Doucement et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me lève et sors de la chambre, mes chaussures à la main. Je me chausse et passe le portrait de la Grosse Dames qui dort profondément. Je descends les escaliers, sur mes gardes. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Miss Teigne ou sur Rusard. Je pousse la porte qui mène à la cour de l'entrée et m'assois sur un banc, sous un figuier.

Le vent me chatouille le visage. Quelle idiote ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre une cape. Il fait froid. Pourtant, je ne veux pas rentrer, j'ai encore le cauchemar en tête… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, ces éclairs et ces hurlements.

** \- Hum, Hum…**

Je me retourne vivement. Dumbledore se tient là, devant moi un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

** \- Je…Je…**je bafouille

** \- Suis-moi Virginia…**

J'obtempère. Je viens de violer le règlement et je vais certainement être collée, pour la première fois de ma vie. Nous arrivons dans son bureau, il me désigne une chaise. Je m'assois rapidement. Dumbledore fait de même. Il me jauge quant à moi j'ai les yeux vissés sur mes chaussures qui sont vraiment fascinantes.

** \- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors Virginia ? **me demande-t-il

** \- Et vous ?**

A cet instant j'ai envie de me foutre trois paires de claques. Mon comportement frise l'insolence, je crois que je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort… Pourtant Dumbledore continue de me fixer, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant et contre toute attente, il me répond.

** \- Je trouve que la nuit est fascinante, pas toi ?**

** \- Si vous le dîtes… **je marmonne

** \- Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question.**

** \- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… **

** \- Tu souhaites en parler ?**

** \- Il y avait des éclairs et des cris. Il y avait une femme qui pleurait… Professeur est-ce que mon… rêve à un lien avec mes vrais parents ?**

** \- Qu'en penses-tu ?**

** \- Je vous ai entendu parler de mes parents avec le professeur McGonagall quand j'étais à l'infirmerie…**

Le directeur ne paraît pas fâché et il m'incite même à poursuivre. Je sens que si je ne lui dis pas ce que j'ai découvert maintenant, je n'aurai pas d'autres occasions de lui en parler et ainsi de connaître la vérité. Alors, je me lance :

** \- J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai émis l'hypothèse que… C'est idiot… J'ai pensé que Harry Potter était mon frère…**

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. En parler n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit, finalement… Je m'attends à ce que le directeur me rabroue ou se moque de moi mais il n'en n'est rien. Il se lève et tire d'un tiroir une photo. Il me la tend. Sur cette photo, on voit le château de Poudlard à l'arrière-plan. Les deux adultes ressemblent étrangement aux photos que j'ai observées dans la salle des trophées. Il y a deux bébés. Un garçon et une fille. Le garçon a des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts. La fille a les cheveux roux et de grands yeux bruns. J'interroge Dumbledore du regard, pour me faire confirmer mon hypothèse. Il hoche la tête et je sens les larmes montées malgré moi.

** \- Même si je me doute que tu as envie de rapporter cette nouvelle à tes amis et à Harry, je te demanderai de garder cela pour toi pour le moment. D'accord ?**

**\- Je… Oui, oui d'accord.**

Le directeur me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et je remonte tranquillement jusqu'au dortoir. Je regagne mon lit, le plus silencieusement possible et sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

**°oOo°**

Je me réveille vers huit heures, pas pressée le moins du monde de sortir de mon lit. Nous ne prenons qu'à dix heures le mardi. Finalement après m'être tournée et retournée, dans l'espoir de me rendormir, je me lève et m'habille. Ginny et déjà dans la salle commune en train d'écrire quelque chose sur une grosse carte rose bonbon.

** \- Ah, tu tombes bien ! J'ai écrit un poème pour Harry !**

** \- Génial…**

** \- Écoute !**

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et récite :

** \- Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin**

**Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin **

**Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi**

**Celui qui a combattu et vaincu**

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues**

J'applaudis poliment. Bon sang, elle ne va pas quand même pas envoyer ça à Harry ! Quoique, ça peut être marrant… Allez quitte à ce que ça soit totalement ridicule…

** \- Pourquoi tu ne rajouterais pas : c'est mon héros et c'est mon roi entre il est divin et je voudrai tant qu'il soit à moi ?**

** \- Tu crois ?** demande-t-elle les yeux brillants.

** \- Mais oui !**

Et elle ajoute ma suggestion à sa carte. Bon sang, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Harry quand il recevra la carte…

* * *

Et voilà, un peu plus court que d'habitude mais dîtes ce que vous en avez pensez. A la prochaine !


	9. Déclaration de guerre

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça fait du bien de voir que cette histoire est appréciée ! Bon trève de bavardages, je vous laisse avec la suite…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Déclaration de guerre_

* * *

**\- DEBOUT !**

**\- Gin' fiche moi la paix ! Je veux dormir !**

**\- Tu dormiras plus tard ! Aujourd'hui c'est le match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor !**

Je me redresse, encore à moitié endormie. Ginny est à califourchon au pied de mon lit, un oreiller entre les mains, prête à me frapper. Elle a déjà revêtue les couleurs de Gryffondor. Je me lève doucement, exprès pour l'énerver, et m'habille en vitesse sous l'œil réprobateur de Ginny. Une fois prête, nous descendons jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Nous déjeunons lentement et peu à peu la salle se vide. L'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que celle de Poufsouffle sont déjà parties. Nous sommes dans les derniers à sortir, Ginny et moi, et quand nous arrivons sur le terrain, il ne reste plus que quelques places de libres. Finalement nous nous installons et commençons à scander le nom de notre maison.

Il est 10 heures et le match n'a toujours pas démarrer, soudain McGonagall sort des vestiaires destinés aux joueurs de Gryffondor et prend le micro de Lee Jordan.

**\- Que tous les élèves regagnent immédiatement leurs salles communes dans le calme et en groupe ! Je répète, que tous les élèves regagnent leurs salles communes !**

Ginny et moi échangeons un regard. Si le match est annulé, cela veut dire qu'il y a eu une nouvelle agression. En passant devant les professeurs j'entends le nom des deux victimes :

**\- Oui c'est cela… Miss Granger et miss Deauclaire…**

Oh non, pas Hermione ! Je tente d'apercevoir Harry et Ron. Ils doivent être déjà au courant. Je m'empresse de rejoindre Ginny et, ensemble, nous gagnons en quatrième vitesse la tour de Gryffondor.

La salle commune est bondée. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, il ne me semble pas avoir vu autant d'élèves dans cette salle… Malgré le peu de place qu'il reste, nous trouvons un endroit près de l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des garçons. Certes, ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit le plus confortable de la salle mais ça fera l'affaire.

C'est fou ce que les épreuves rapprochent les gens. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que Ginny et moi avons eu l'occasion de discuter avec une septième année du nom de Tessie Warner. Une chic fille, vraiment gentille…

Soudain, le professeur McGonagall pénètre dans la salle commune, un grand parchemin dans les mains. Elle le déroule et annonce :

**\- A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devrons regagner leurs salles communes à six heures du soir. Passée cette heure, aucun élève ne devra plus quitter son dortoir. A la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entraînements et les matches de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure et il n'y aura plus aucune activité le soir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter que j'ai rarement été aussi bouleversée. Si le coupable n'est pas bientôt arrêté, il faudra s'attendre à une fermeture pure et simple de l'école. Je demande à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des renseignements à fournir en rapport avec ces agressions de les communiquer sans délai. **

Le professeur balaie la salle de son œil sévère. L'annonce a fait un choc à tout le monde. Personne ne bouge, c'est le calme complet. Tel un automate, je regagne le dortoir, talonnée par Ginny. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Ginny fait de même. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

**\- Hermione… j'arrive pas à y croire, **je soupire.

**\- Percy est tout retourné…**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pénélope Deauclaire. C'est ça petite-amie…**

**\- Percy a une petite-amie ?!**

**\- Moins fort ! Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire…**

La révélation que viens de me faire Ginny m'a presque fait oublier les deux agressions qui viennent de se produire.

**°oOo°**

Pour tuer le temps, nous avons décidé de faire une bataille explosive. Depuis que McGonagall est venue nous faire part de la nouvelle réglementation, nous avons perdu toute notion du temps. Combien d'heures se sont écoulées ? Une, peut-être deux… Toujours est-il qu'alors que je suis en train de battre à plate couture Ginny, notre directrice de maison débarque dans la salle commune.

**\- En rang et suivez-moi. Je vais vous escortez jusqu'à la Grande Salle !**

Nous obtempérons. L'ambiance est tout aussi tendue ici, que chez les Gryffondors. Tout le monde se regarde mais personne ne parle. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà assisté à un repas aussi long à Poudlard. Vers 20 heures nous regagnons en rang et en silence notre salle commune.

Ginny et moi montons directement nous coucher.

**\- Tu penses que tu risques quelque chose Virg' ?**

**\- Non, mes…**

Mince ! J'ai failli dire à Ginny qui la vérité sur mes parents alors que le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Ginny ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma bourde. Tant mieux ! Moins elle pose de question, moins je suis obligée de mentir… Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas mentir…

**°oOo°**

**\- Bonjours Virginia ! **me lance Harry.** Quoi de neuf ?**

Je m'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose mais je me rappelle soudain que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Harry depuis que j'ai appris que nous sommes frères et sœur. Par Merlin, ça me fais tout bizarre de le dire ! Enfin, de le penser pour être plus exacte…

Je viens de me rendre compte que depuis qu'Harry m'a parlé, je me suis figée sur place incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sens le rouge me colorer le visage et avant qu'Harry n'ai eu le temps de dire Quidditch, je m'engouffre dans le trou du portrait, à la suite d'un groupe de septième année qui descende dans la Grande Salle.

Ginny est sur mes pas. En deux temps trois mouvements elle m'a rejointe et se plante à mes côtés :

**\- Il y a un problème avec Harry ?**

**\- N…Non aucun…**

**\- Ne me mens pas… Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…**

**\- Tout va très bien !**

**\- Tu sais si Harry te plaît…**

**\- Ginny ! Ne recommence pas ! Harry ne me plaît pas…**

**\- Tu me rassures ! J'ai déjà marre de toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour, alors si tu m'avais dit que tu en faisais partie, je crois que je t'aurais donné au monstre de la Chambre !**

**\- …**

**\- Je rigole !**

Fort heureusement, nous arrivons à la Grande Salle et je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre. Nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner rapidement et gagnons la classe de sortilèges. L'heure s'écoule rapidement et la journée aussi. Je suis dans mon lit et je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me lève en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et je descends dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron sont ici.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? **je chuchote

**\- Et toi ? **demande Harry

**\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir !**

**\- On va se balader… **me dit Ron

**\- En fait, on va voir Hermione… **précise Harry

**\- Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas en plein jour ? **je demande.

\- **L'infirmerie est fermée… **

**\- A cause des agressions ?**

Harry acquiesce.

**\- Tu viens Harry ?**

**\- Attend, j'arrive…**

Ron nous lance un dernier regard et sort de la pièce.

**\- Sois prudent…**

Et sans attendre qu'il me réponde, je me jette dans ces bras. Un peu surpris par ma réaction, Harry finit par me rendre mon accolade. Je rougis violemment alors qu'il sort par le trou du portrait. Je finis par remonter sans faire de bruit. Ginny est assise sur mon lit. Si un seul regard pouvait tuer…

**\- Je te faisais confiance ! Tu m'avais juré qu'il n'y avait rien entre Harry et toi !**

**\- Mais c'est la vérité !**

**\- Ne me fait pas rire ! J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu te comportes avec lui, tu rougis, tu bégaie… Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Je te déteste !**

**\- Ginny laisse-moi t'expliquer…**

Trop tard, elle a déjà tiré les rideaux de son lit. Épuisée, je fais de même et m'endors instantanément. Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer est que demain je vais morfler avec Ginny…

Et en effet, je suis loin, mais vraiment très loin, de me tromper…

**°oOo°**

Le lendemain, je suis surprise de voir que Ginny est déjà levée. Comme à mon habitude, je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner où je ne la vois toujours pas. Bizarre… En même temps, elle est en colère contre moi, donc c'est logique qu'elle ne me saute pas dans les bras…J'avale rapidement le contenu de mon assiette et remonte en quatrième vitesse dans mon dortoir pour récupérer mon sac. Puis je descends, direction la classe de sortilège !

J'y retrouve Ginny. Elle est accompagnée de Courtney Davis, une Poufsouffle et, selon les bruits qui circule ici, une pro des cancans. Mon (ex ?) meilleure amie me jette un regard narquois et nous entrons dans la salle. Je cherche une place de libre et en trouve une à côté d'une fille de Serdaigle. Elle a les cheveux blonds sales et ne m'a visiblement pas vu arriver, trop absorbée à lire son exemplaire du Chicaneur.

\- **Salut ! **dis-je poliment, pour tenter d'amorcer une conversation.

**\- Bonjour. **me répond-elle en levant ses grands yeux bleus sur moi.

Elle a penché sa tête sur le côté et me regarde comme si j'étais une créature particulièrement fascinante. Je lui adresse un sourire crispé et, afin de me redonner contenance, je sors mon livre de Sortilèges ainsi que ma plume et des feuilles vierges. Le professeur Flitwick entre soudain et grimpe sur sa pile de livre.

\- **Bien le bonjour ! Avant de commencer, je vais passer dans les rangs pour ramasser vos devoirs !**

Ah oui, c'est vrai… le devoir. Je me tourne vers mon sac et commence à chercher ma feuille. Elle n'est pas là où je l'avais rangé. Pourtant, je suis sûre de l'avoir mise là ! Je fouille de fond en comble mon sac. Aucune trace du devoir… Je ne l'ai pas laissez en haut, j'en suis persuadée.

\- **Alors Miss ?**

**\- Je… Je ne le trouve pas professeur, pourtant je l'avais mis là j'en suis sûre…**

**\- Eh bien, vous savez ce que cela veut dire Miss ! Collée ! Demain 18 heures !**

Je ne le montre pas, mais je suis aux bords des larmes. De toute ma petite existence je n'ai jamais été collée, JAMAIS ! Le cours se passe au ralenti et je ne l'ai même pas écouté, pour être honnête. D'un pas pressé, je sors de la salle de cours, direction les cachots. Soudain, la fille qui était à côté de moi m'apostrophe.

-** Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part…**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Ton amie, la rousse. Je l'ai vue prendre discrètement ton devoir pour le donner à la fille de Poufsouffle…**

Je bondis. Oh, la peste ! Ginny, mon amie ma confidente, ma presque sœur, elle n'a quand même pas fait ça ?!

\- **T'es sûre de toi ?**

**\- Aussi certaine que les Ronfalks cornus existent !**

**\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir ?**

**\- Je n'aime pas tellement me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…**

Je me retiens, juste à temps de lui dire qu'elle est justement en train de se mêler de mes affaires. Cette fille est peut-être une nouvelle amie…

\- **Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?**

**\- Luna Lovegood.**

**\- Enchantée, je suis…**

**\- Virginia, je sais.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Flitwick l'a dit tout à l'heure…**

**\- Ah oui, très juste… Tu vas en potion ?**

**\- Oui. On y va ensemble ?**

**\- Avec plaisir !**

Nous arrivons ensemble devant la salle de potion et nous nous installons côtes à côtes. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée à un cours de potion !

La dernière heure de cours de la journée touche à sa fin. Et c'est d'un pas léger que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée, je m'assois en compagnie d'Harry et ainsi, le plus loin possible de Ginny. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle a fait. C'est décidé, si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura mais contrairement à ce qu'elle a l'air de penser, elle ne gagnera pas ! J'ai peut-être perdue une bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre. Ginny Weasley ne me connaît pas et fois de Virginia, elle va être mise au tapis avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ! Je suis Virginia Walter… Non, correction… Je suis Virginia Potter !

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	10. Confidences pour confidences

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! A la base, les embrouilles avec Ginny devait durer deux chapitres mais je me suis rendue compte que ça ne collait pas, donc j'ai raccourci. Ce chapitre est donc un petit condensé. Je vous annonce aussi qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin… Mais pas de panique, il y aura une suite ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews, vous ne savez pas combien c'est motivant !

Au programme dans ce chapitre : vengeance, réconciliation et vérité ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite le traditionnel : Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**L.I.E** : Désolé que la fiction ne sois pas à votre goût ! Mais bon on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que Virginia ressemble à une Mary-sue, après je ne suis peut-être pas objective. Le fait qu'elle fasse plus vieille que son âge est dû au fait qu'elle est plus jeune que moi et que je parle comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours, pourtant j'essaye de faire attention quand j'écris. Pour Ginny, on a très peu d'info sur ses premières années, je la vois comme une fille pas du tout mature et légèrement capricieuse du fait d'être la seule fille de sa famille. Encore désolé…

* * *

_Confidences pour confidences._

* * *

Je consulte ma montre une nouvelle fois. Dix minutes ! Cela fait dix longues minutes que j'attends Luna et toujours aucun signe de vie dans les parages. Enfin, il faut dire que je suis peut-être la source du retard de ma nouvelle amie… Je vous explique : depuis que Ginny m'a fait coller la semaine dernière, je suis devenue légèrement paranoïaque… Je me suis donc mis en tête de lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait et pour ça je compte sur l'aide de Luna ! Je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre au septième étage et je lui ai fait un plan très précis pour éviter qu'elle soit suivie.

Elle doit d'abord faire le tour du quatrième étage, puis passer par la cour de métamorphose, remonter au sixième étage, redescendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, prendre la direction du viaduc et enfin passer par le passage secret de la bibliothèque qui mène au septième étage. Je ne suis pas peu fière de mon plan.

Enfin, le passage s'ouvre sur une Luna échevelée. Elle sort et s'assois au pied du mur. Je m'assois à ses côtés.

\- **Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus court ?! **me demande-t-elle

**\- Oh, arrête de te plaindre Luna ! Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'attends !**

**\- A qui la faute, hein ? **ironise-t-elle

\- **Bon on commence ?**

**\- Ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil ce que tu vas faire ?**

**\- Parce que tu crois que c'est gentil ce qu'Elle m'a fait ?**

**\- T'es vraiment rancunière…**

**\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! **je m'insurge

Luna ouvre son sac et en sort un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Elle lève ses grands yeux bleus sur moi et attend :

\- **Alors, on écrit quoi ?**

**\- Rendez-vous près des serres de botaniques à 15 heures. Ton crapaud frais du matin, **j'énonce.

\- **Ton crapaud frais du matin ?**

**\- Cherche pas…**

Et sans poser plus de questions mon amie écrit. Une fois ceci fait, je remonte dans notre dortoir et je cherche le sac de Ginny. Il n'est pas ici… Tant pis, je redescends et file à la bibliothèque. Elle doit y être, nous avons un devoir d'Astronomie à faire. Bingo ! Elle est ici ! Je me cache et attends patiemment qu'elle bouge. Au bout de 10 minutes, qui me paraissent des heures, elle va chercher un livre.

Discrètement, je m'approche de son sac et glisse le mot à l'intérieur. Puis, je quitte rapidement la bibliothèque et remonte dans la salle commune.

Je suis en train de lire un livre quand Ginny arrive, aussi rouge qu'un souaffle. J'en déduis qu'elle a trouvé mon mot. Je lui adresse un grand sourire, bien hypocrite et elle me toise. Pas le moins du monde perturbée, je me replonge dans mon livre.

Je consulte ma montre, bientôt 15 heures. Ginny file à la salle de bain et ressort quelques minutes plus tard, coiffée et habillée. Ma petite entreprise a fonctionné ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Luna a fait son job… Malgré moi, je souris bêtement.

\- **J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry ! **me dit Ginny

\- **Et alors ?** je réplique, pas du tout choquée par son tôt froid et narquois.

\- **Il me préfère moi plutôt que toi ! Admet ta défaite, Virginia !**

Je referme mon livre vivement et viens me poster face à elle. Elle recule un peu, surprise par ma réaction mais elle reprend son air de peste bien vite. Décidément traîner avec Davis ne l'arrange pas, bien au contraire. Je me demande si elle utilise toujours le journal de Jedusor…

**\- Pousse-toi, Walter !**

\- **Avec plaisir, Weasley ! **je rétorque sur le même ton.

Je m'écarte de la porte et Ginny sort. Calme-toi Virginia… Elle cherche juste à te provoquer… J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire un bon coup, avant de me rappeler que je dois retrouver Luna à la bibliothèque dans 5 minutes.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais traversé le château aussi vite… Luna est assise sur un banc l'ai rêveur comme à son habitude, je m'assois à ses côtés me tenant les côtes, à bout de souffle.

\- **J'ai croisé Ginny en allant mettre le mot tout à l'heure…**

Je lui raconte mon altercation avec miss Weasley et cela a pour but de la faire rire.

-** Je… suis en train… d'imaginer sa… tête ! **articule-t-elle entre deux hoquets

Je croise son regard et nous partons dans un fou rire… J'imagine très bien sa tête, mais aussi les représailles qu'il va y avoir…

**°oOo°**

Je suis tranquillement assise sur le canapé rouge de la salle commune quand Ginny entre telle une furie. Elle m'arrache mon livre des mains et me regarde les yeux brillants de rage. C'en est presque comique…

\- **TU TE CROIS DRÔLE ?!**

**\- Vu ta réaction, je peux te dire que oui, en effet c'est vraiment drôle…** répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

**\- ESPÈCE CE SALE PESTE !**

**\- Je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui as commencé ?**

**\- ET ALORS TU L'AS MÉRITE ! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET TU M'AS TRAHI !**

Ameutée par les cris, Tessie Warner s'approche et nous fais sortir de la salle commune. Nous débouchons sur un couloir puis sur une vielle salle de classe inutilisée. Tessie nous prends nos baguettes et nous enferme dans la salle.

\- **Tessie, ouvre cette porte ! **je m'écrie

\- **Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé vos problèmes !**

**\- Tessie… TESSIE !**

Pas de réponse. Elle a dû partir… Je me retourne. Ginny est assise au fond de la classe, le plus loin possible de moi.

\- **Je ne mords pas, tu sais !** j'ironise

Elle se contente de me lancer un regard noir et me tourne le dos. Épuisée, je m'assois sur une chaise. Si elle attend des excuses, elle peut toujours rêver ! Après tout c'est elle qui a commencé ! Je n'ai fait que riposter…

\- **T'as dépassé les bornes ! **finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes

\- **Toi aussi ! Et pas qu'un peu !**

**\- Je sais et je m'en suis voulu après… Je ne voulais pas… désolé…**

**\- Mouais… Comment il faut que je te dise que je n'aime pas Harry ? **

**\- Quand je t'ai vu avec… Laisse tomber… je suis vraiment idiote !**

**\- Et puérile.**

**\- Si tu veux…**

**\- Si tu m'avais laissé le temps je t'aurai expliqué…**

**\- Expliqué quoi ?**

**\- Que Harry est… c'est mon frère… **je murmure alors que les larmes commencent à envahir mes yeux.

\- **Quoi ?! Virginia, c'est génial !**

Alors je lui raconte tout. Elle m'écoute et quand j'ai fini elle me sert dans ses bras. Ce que c'est bon de retrouver sa meilleure amie ! Je finis par m'excuser, je suis vraiment bête des fois ! Alors que nous échangeons les dernières nouvelles et rions aux éclats, comme avant, la porte s'ouvre et Tessie apparaît.

\- **Vous n'allez pas vous entretuez ? **demande-t-elle, soucieuse

\- **Non, c'est bon ! On s'est expliquée ! **je répond

Tessie souffle un bon coup et nous fait signe de sortir, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

**°oOo°**

Le repas du soir se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il faut dire que c'est le premier depuis 9 jours que je passe avec ma meilleure amie ! Luna, à la table des Serdaigles, me fait de grand signe de la main auquel je réponds joyeusement ! Ne croyez pas que je me servais d'elle comme bouche-trou, bon au début oui un petit peu, je l'avoue. Mais à présent c'est devenu une vraie amie, sur laquelle je peux compter et j'ai hâte de lui présenter Ginny !

Nous remontons dans le dortoir et savourons le fait de se retrouver, comme avant…

**°oOo°**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Encore. Toujours le même depuis quinze jours… je suis en hauteur et je vois la voiture de ma mère percuter un arbre, je ne peux pas bouger. Pendant ce temps la voiture prend feu. Je tire les rideaux du baldaquin et jette un coup d'œil vers le lit de Ginny, les rideaux sont tirés.

Je descends dans la salle commune, à la recherche d'un verre d'eau et tombe sur une créature étrange. Elle a de grandes oreilles, des yeux plus gros que son visage et est habillée avec un torchon crasseux. La créature se retourne et lâche son grand sac. Un peu apeurée, je m'avance.

\- **Bonjour…** je murmure

-**Oh… Trinky ne pensait pas trouver du monde à cette heure-ci… désolé, Trinky va faire plus attention désormais…**

La créature amorce un mouvement pour partir mais je lui bloque le passage.

-**Qui est tu ?**

**\- Trinky mademoiselle… Trinky, l'elfe de maison…**

**\- Je m'appelle Virginia. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?**

**\- Trinky est chargé de faire le ménage la nuit ici mademoiselle, c'est le travail des elfes de maison…**

**\- C'est aussi toi qui prépare le repas ?**

**\- Oui, avec la centaine d'autres elfes…**

**\- CENTAINE !** je m'écrie

Oups… J'ai parlé un peu fort. J'adresse un regard d'excuse à Trinky et celui-ci poursuit :

\- **Oui, les elfes sont chargés de faire le ménage, la cuisine et tout ce qui concerne le bon fonctionnement du château…**

**\- Et vous êtes bien payés, toi et tes amis ?**

L'elfe prend un air offensé et me regarde comme si je l'avais insulté.

**\- Les elfes ne sont pas payés ! **

**\- Mais c'est scandaleux !**

**\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mademoiselle… Trinky a du travail !**

**\- Oh euh oui, bien sûr… Au revoir Trinky.**

J'en ai totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle je suis descendue. Je ne vais quand même pas remonter ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Trinky et me sauve de la salle commune, j'ai envie de prendre l'air ! Je marche rapidement pour ne pas me faire repérer par Rusard où Miss Teigne. Soudain Trinky se matérialise devant mon nez.

\- **Miss vous ne pouvez pas sortir…**

**\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?** je demande en croisant les bras.

Trinky se tord les mains et jette des regards frénétiques à droite et à gauche. Sûr de ne pas être entendu, il m'explique :

-** Monsieur Dumbledore a été suspendu….**

**\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, si Dumbledore est suspendu, il y aura des agressions tous les jours !**

**\- Moins fort miss…**

**\- Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir !**

**\- Le nombre de rondes la nuit à redoublé… Ce n'est pas prudent, miss…**

**\- Bien, bien d'accord ! Je rentre.**

Je tourne les talons et je remonte dans le dortoir. Là, je tire les rideaux et essaye de me rendormir. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

**°oOo°**

Nous arrivons, avec Ginny, juste à temps pour le petit-déjeuner. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement et commençons à nous servir. Ma meilleure amie lance un regard dans la direction de Ron et Harry. Elle me fait signe qu'elle arrive et s'éclipse. Je commence donc à manger, seule. Enfin seule, avant que Luna ne vienne s'assoir à la place de Ginny…

\- **Salut Luna ! **je lance joyeusement

\- **Bonjour, comment tu vas ?**

**\- Super et toi ?**

**\- Mon père viens de m'envoyer une lettre,** dit-elle soudainement surexcitée,** il a trouvé la trace des Ronflaks Cornus dans la forêt amazonienne !**

-**Génial…**

Ginny arrive. Elle jette un œil à Luna puis à moi. Je lui fais signe de s'assoir et effectue rapidement les présentations. Nous discutons joyeusement jusqu'au début des cours. Alors que nous sommes escortés par le professeur Rogue jusqu'à notre cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Ginny me tire par la manche et me dit :

-** J'ai oublié mon livre dans le dortoir. Tu peux dire à Lockhart que je serai en retard ?**

**\- Oui, d'accord. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**\- Non c'est bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…**

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de cours. Ginny ne réapparaît pas de l'heure et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement… Soudain, une voix se fait entendre :

\- **Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît**.

Une nouvelle agression a lieu… Je regagne donc la salle commune, espérant y trouver Ginny. Aucune trace d'elle… Gin' où es-tu ? Je cherche du regard Harry et Ron, ils ne sont pas ici non plus. Je m'installe dans un coin, seule, et j'attends.

* * *

Voilà, alors reviews ?


	11. En famille

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction… Eh oui déjà ! Mais ne vous inquiétez, je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite, elle reprendra le tome 3. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, vous ne savez pas combien cela m'a fait plaisir ! Je n'oublie pas ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favoris et en alertes, merci à vous ! Et puis merci à ceux qui ont lus et qui n'ont pas mis de reviews, donc voilà ! Je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et n'oubliez pas de répondre au petit questionnaire bilan à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_En famille_

* * *

Nous n'avons pas eu de dîner. Depuis l'annonce nous demandant de rejoindre nos dortoirs, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de ce qui se passait. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Ma meilleure amie a disparu et je ne vois pas mon frère et Ron. Si seulement Luna était là… Je suis toute seule dans mon coin. J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapproche et deux personnes s'installent à mes côtés.

-**Tu as vu Ginny ? **me demande Fred

-**Non…**je souffle

Aucun des deux ne parle. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas trop causante, surtout maintenant. L'ambiance me pèse et je ne peux pas sortir. Je monte donc dans mon dortoir et ouvre une fenêtre. Et là, je m'effondre. Je pleure. La porte s'ouvre et deux bras viennent s'enrouler autour de moi. Tessie. Je lui rends son étreinte et pleure de plus belle. Elle me caresse les cheveux et m'invite à m'assoir.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Tout…est de … ma faute ! **je hoquette

**-Pourquoi ?**

**\- Ginny… si… si j'étais venue avec elle… elle n'aurait pas disparu !**

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Virginia… Tu n'y es pour rien… écoute, Ginny savait qu'on ne devait pas se déplacer seul et puis, qui te dis que si tu l'avais accompagné, tu serais ici. Tu aurais pu aussi disparaître…**

**\- Tu sais, j'aurai aimé avoir une sœur comme toi… **j'avoue dans un murmure à peine audible

\- **Oh viens là…**

Je me réfugie dans ses bras et recommence à pleurer. La nuit va être longue…

**°oOo°**

22 heures. La salle commune se vide peu à peu. Ils ne restent plus grand monde à part l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et Fred et Georges. Moi je suis une fois de plus seule avec mes pensées. Dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression de revivre une année entière en quelques minutes. Je revois tout : McGonagall qui vient me dire que je suis une sorcière et que j'ai été adoptée, le Chemin de Traverse, mes amis, la pétrifiction de Colin, la mort de ma mère, mes vrais parents, la brouille avec Ginny… je revis mon année en accéléré.

23 heures. Il n'y a plus que moi dans la salle commune. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Ginny. J'ai les yeux rivés sur le trou du portrait. Je ne cille pas. Ginny va arriver.

Minuit. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser à force de regarder le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Je m'allonge et m'endors quasi instantanément.

2 heures du matin. Je suis réveillé par quelqu'un qui me secoue violemment. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et tombe sur deux gros yeux verts globuleux. Trinky.

-** Trinky… **je commence d'une voix ensommeillée.** Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?**

**\- Trinky est venu vous réveiller…**

**\- Pourquoi ?** je grogne

-** Vous gênez Trinky dans son travail…**

Je me lève et pars m'installer dans un fauteuil. Je me rendors instantanément.

7 heures du matin.

\- **Virginia… Virginia… réveille-toi.**

**-Hum… Tessie ?**

J'émerge lentement. Et trouve Tessie accroupie devant moi. Je me redresse et elle me tend un bout de pain ainsi que du jus de citrouille. Elle m'apprend qu'un elfe de maison a laissé cela pour moi. Je mange rapidement et file me rafraichir le visage. Quand je redescends, Tessie me dit :

\- **Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau.**

**\- Il est revenu ?!**

**\- Oui…**

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me faire décoller. J'adresse un grand sourire à Tessie et cours jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je donne le mot de passe et me précipite jusqu'à la lourde porte qui délimite l'entrée de son bureau. Je souffle un bon coup, remet de l'ordre dans ma tenue et frappe à la porte. On m'invite à entrer.

Harry se tient debout contre un pilier. Sa robe est déchirée et je remarque qu'il a une grosse entaille au bras droit. Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il me rend. Le professeur nous fait assoir. Et commence :

-** Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous êtes réunis ici ? Bien que je me doute que toi, Virginia, tu dois savoir.**

Je pense, en effet…

**\- C'est à toi que je m'adresse Harry. Lorsque Voldemort est venu cette nuit, à Godric's Hollow il y a maintenant douze ans, il pensait que tu serais le seul enfant à éliminer. Il n'était pas au courant que James et Lily Potter avait eu le temps de faire un autre enfant. Un enfant ayant à peine un an de moins que toi. J'ai reçu la visite des Potter un peu avant la naissance du deuxième bébé. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois seul, il voulait que tu ais une famille. Ils ont eu une petite fille. Virginia Lily Potter, ici présente…**

Harry a tourné sa tête de mon côté. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours entre Dumbledore et moi.

\- **Tu étais au courant ? **finit-il par me demander

-** Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit, je l'ai découvert seule.**

**\- C'est un miracle.** souffle-t-il.

Je pouffe doucement. Le professeur Dumbledore congédie Harry et m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ginny est assise, entourée de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle me voit, un énorme sourire s'étire sur son visage. Je me jette dans ses bras.

\- **Ginny, j'ai eu si peur ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!**

**\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je sais que je me suis réveillé dans la chambre des secrets et qu'Harry m'a sauvé. Tu sais… Tom Jedusor…**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ce n'est autre que Tu-Sais-Qui…**

**\- QUOI ?!**

**-Chut !**

J'en frissonne. Ginny a été sous l'emprise de Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Par le caleçon troué de Merlin ! Je laisse Ginny se reposer, elle en a bien besoin, avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé…

**°oOo°**

En cette dernière semaine de cours, le temps est radieux. Tout va pour le mieux. Ginny est sortie de l'infirmerie et elle va bien. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce soir on administre le filtre de Mandragore aux pétrifiés, je vais enfin revoir Colin et Hermione ! J'en profite donc pour me prélasser au soleil. Je suis allongée dans l'herbe quand mon frère ( ça me fait trop bizarre de le dire) vient se coucher à mes côtés.

\- **Il n'y a plus de monstre ? Tu l'as tué ?** je demande

**\- C'était un Basilic… **

**\- C'est quoi ?**

**\- Un genre de gros serpents qui tue par un seul regard.**

**\- Brr…** je frissonne

Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes allongés, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour briser ce silence. Finalement, je demande à Harry :

-** Tu as été élevé par qui ?**

**\- Notre oncle et notre tante…**

**-Tu as de la chance… Tu dois savoir plein de trucs sur papa et maman… Et puis toi au moins tu as été élevé par de la famille.**

**\- Tu sais, les Dursley ne sont pas un exemple de famille gâteau… Je dormais dans un placard à balai, je m'habillais avec les vieux vêtements de notre cousin Dudley et je préparais à manger. En y repensant, je suis vraiment traité comme un chien…**

**\- Désolé…**

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute !**

Je me relève péniblement. Je dois finir de boucler ma malle puisque le Poudlard Express part demain. En remontant dans la salle commune, je croise McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore veut me voir immédiatement dans son bureau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Une fois arrivée à destination, je frappe et j'entre. Le professeur Dumbledore est assis à son bureau comme toujours. Il y a un homme aussi, il a le visage fatigué et même s'il paraît encore jeune quelques rides apparaissent sur son front. Il a des cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches grises. Il est mince et il a des cicatrices. Ses vêtements sont usés et miteux et il a l'air malade.

A tous les coups c'est une personne d'un orphelinat… Dans ce cas-là, je vais me défendre ! Il n'est pas question que je mette un orteil dans un endroit pareil ! Dumbledore me lance un regard et m'invite à entrer. L'homme se lève et m'adresse un pâle sourire.

\- **Bonjour Virginia ! Je suis désolé de t'importuner car tu dois être en train de préparer tes bagages mais il fallait que je te fasse une révélation de dernière minute.**

**\- Encore !** je lance

-**Eh oui encore ! **rit doucement le directeur,** je te présente Remus Lupin… Ton parrain ! Désormais c'est chez lui que tu vas vivre.**

**\- Professeur, **commence mon parrain**, je ne peux pas élever cette gamine, pas avec ma… condition.**

**\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily… Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, énormément à James aussi… Remus ses parents te faisaient confiance, ils vont la mettre dans un orphelinat.**

Ledit Remus se tourne vers moi et me regarde intensément. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, commence à faire les cent pas, se tourne vers moi, puis vers le directeur, recommence son manège et finit par s'assoir.

\- **J'accepte. **

J'ose alors demander :

-** Est-ce que Harry va venir ?**

**\- Pour une raison qui nécessite un certain approfondissement et que tu n'es pas en âge ni d'entendre ni de comprendre, je te dirai que non…**

**\- Mais professeur, il est maltraité chez notre oncle et notre tante, vous devez faire quelque chose !**

Dumbledore soupire et lève ses yeux bleus sur moi. J'ai, une fois de plus l'impression d'être observée au rayon X. Le directeur me congédie et timidement, j'ose lever un œil sur mon parrain. Celui-ci m'observe avec attention et, je crois une certaine fierté. Je fais un petit geste de la main et regagne la salle commune. Avant de franchir la porte, j'entends Remus Lupin me dire quelques mots.

-** On se revoit à la gare Virginia ?**

Et je réponds avec un grand sourire :

**\- Avec plaisir !**

Je prends la porte et cours jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

**°oOo°**

\- **Ginny ? ****Ginny, hou hou, t'es la haut ?**

**\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Tu ne devineras jamais !**

**\- C'est pour cela que tu vas me le dire !**

**\- Je viens de rencontrer mon parrain ! **je m'écrie tout excitée.

\- **Trop bien ! Il s'appelle comment ? Il est gentil ? Il vient d'où ?**

**\- Il se nomme Remus Lupin et… c'est tout, j'en sais pas plus.**

**\- Je suis trop contente pour toi !**

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous finissons nos valises respectives.

**°oOo°**

C'est le banquet de fin d'année et je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé ! Dumbledore se lève et nous nous taisons instantanément. Il prononce quelques mots comme quoi les examens de fin d'année sont annulés, dommage moi qui pensait les avoir réussi ! Hermione arrive et se jettes dans les bras de mon frère et dans ceux de Ron. Puis c'est Justin, Nick et Pénélope qui arrive suivis de Colin. Je cours jusqu'à lui et le sert dans mes bras. Aussitôt, je m'empresse de lui raconter ce que j'ai découvert et il en profite pour me demander si je pourrais avoir un autographe d'Harry pour son frère. Nous nous couchons tôt, il faut être en pleine forme demain !

**°oOo°**

La vapeur s'échappe du Poudlard Express et mes amis et moi nous dépêchons de monter à l'intérieur. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, nous trouvons un compartiment à l'arrière du train. Le train s'ébranle et nous passons une bonne partie du trajet à discuter et à rire ensemble. Bientôt nous sommes rejoints par mon frère, Ron et Hermione et nous finissons le trajet ensemble.

Une fois arrivé, je repère mon parrain. Après une longue accolade avec mes amis je le retrouve. Harry me serre longuement dans ses bras et se dirige d'un pas défaitiste vers la barrière qui sépare mon monde du monde des Moldus. Je m'avance timidement vers Remus.

\- **Tu veux que je te prenne ta malle ?**

**\- Oui merci.**

Et ensemble nous franchissons la barrière magique. Ce passage signifie une chose pour moi : une nouvelle vie, en famille…

* * *

Ça y'est c'est la fin ! Avant de nous quitter je voudrais que vous preniez cinq petites minutes pour répondre à ces quelques questions :

** 1Votre passage préféré de la fiction**

** 2 Le personnage que vous voudriez voir plus dans la prochaine fic**

** 3 Un personnage que vous aimeriez voir apparaître qui n'est pas mentionné dans cette fanfiction**

** 4 Votre avis sur l'écriture en générale**

** 5 Ce qui pourrait être amélioré**

** 6 Le moment le plus drôle pour vous**

** 7 Celui le plus triste**

** 8 Vos remarques**

Voilà, bisous bisous et à bientôt !


	12. AVIS

Hello tout le monde !

Un petit message pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont motivé et qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à suivre Virginia sur les prochains tome, parce que, je vous l'annonce je compte reprendre tous les tomes d'Harry Potter du point de vue de Virginia. Alors, heureux ? =)

En attendant, je viens de publier une nouvelle fiction sur la nouvelle génération d'Harry Potter et elle me tient tout particulièrement à cœur...

Elle est intitulée le feu et la glace. Allez faire un petit tour ça me ferait hyper plaisir et par la même occasion laissez une petite review ;)

j'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles !

Léa qui vous adore !

Ps: est-ce que vous avez entendu la bonne nouvelle? JK ROWLING serait en train d'écrire un nouveau tome d'Harry Potter, plus précisément sur Albus Severus Potter...


End file.
